Sorprendiendo a tu Corazón
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: CAP 8! UP! Este año la relación entre James Y Lily cambiará radicalmente, porque ella guarda un secreto que logrará sorprender a más de alguien en Hogwarts. ¿Podrá James convencer a Lily de sus sentimientos y hacerla escoger con el corazón?
1. Cap 1 Eventos en el Andén

Un día extrañamente soleado 1º de Septiembre en Londres, la Estación King Cross estaba abarrotada de gente que se movía en diversas direcciones, sin embargo, entre la multitud resaltaba una joven de cabellera larga de color rojo oscuro que arrastraba un baúl muy grande y pesado para ella, algunas personas se quedaban observándola mientras se dirigía a la intersección de las estaciones 9 y 10.

Lillian Evans tenía 16 años y su impresionante cabello no era lo único que la hacía diferente a todos los presentes en la estación, ni si quiera aquellos ojos verde esmeralda profundos que adornaban sus delicadas facciones, la diferencia radicaba principalmente en los motivos que la llevaban hasta la estación.

Lily, como le llamaban sus amigas, tenía la piel clara y una esbelta figura, su aspecto frágil y delicado contrastaba con su carácter fuerte y determinado.

La joven pelirroja era una bruja, y se encaminaba hacia el anden 9 ¾ para tomar el tren que la llevaría al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde iniciaría su 6º año.

Sin duda, ella no era una persona normal.

"Maldición, estoy retrasada, si tan solo pudiese hacer levitar el baúl llegaría mucho más rápido" pensaba mientras arrastraba el baúl lo más rápido que podía, por ser menor de edad no le estaba permitido utilizar magia, aún cuando le faltasen pocos meses para cumplir los 17 años. Y aunque quisiera usar magia, la estación estaba llena de muggles a los cuales les parecería como poco extraño el hecho de que la maleta se elevase sola en el aire y avanzara sin dificultad.

"Si no fuera por Petunia y esa asquerosa bola de manteca, habría llegado a la hora" pensó con furia, y es que su hermana mayor, Petunia había hecho todo lo posible por evitar que Lily llegase a la hora.

&&&&&&

Lily buscaba como una loca en toda su habitación, no podía encontrarla por ningún lado, y no podía ir al colegio sin ella.

¡Noni! – gritó la pelirroja desde lo alto de las escaleras de su casa - ¿estas segura que no has visto mi varita?

No, Lily, no la he visto, ¿como es posible que no sepas donde esta? – contesto una mujer adulta de unos 50 años que tenía el pelo entrecano y era bajita.

Claro que sabía donde estaba, hasta que la sacaron de ahí y ahora no la puedo encontrar – chilló furiosa.

¿Has buscado bien en tu habitación? ¿El closet? ¿La repisa de libros?

Por supuesto, Noni, ¡por quien me tomas! – dijo enojada Lily.

Vamos cariño, tranquilízate, ya la encontrarás – dijo la mujer intentando calmar la furia de la joven.

No puedo quedarme tan tranquila, son las 9.30 am y debo estar a las 11 en la estación.

Le has preguntado a Petunia, quizás ella la ha visto – "con que ella la tenga no dudaré en acriminarme" pensó Lily dirigiéndose a la ventana del segundo piso.

Cuando pudo ver a su hermana con su novio Vernon Dursley jugando nada más y nada menos que con su varita mágica, a lanzársela entre ellos, para ver quien la rompía primero, la pelirroja estuvo a punto de lanzarse desde la ventana del segundo piso, desde donde veía con horror el simpático juego de su hermana.

Para cuando llegó al jardín su furia se había triplicado, ante eso cualquier persona sensata hubiese buscado la forma de salir corriendo fuera de la vista de Lily.

¡Dame eso! – bramó Lily – si quieren salir ilesos de esto.

Mira, Verny Booh, si no es la anormal la que ha venido a visitarnos – dijo Petunia con burla.

Te vas a arrepentir de esto – masculló la pelirroja.

¿Ah sí? Que me vas a hacer, no tienes este palito, sin el no puedes hacernos nada, ¿o sí? – Petunia movía la varita de Lily en sus manos, como tentándola a que la tomase, la joven estaba muy segura de que sin él la pelirroja no podría hacerles nada, pero el estado de la bruja habían alcanzados niveles in imaginados de furia, incluso para ella, en ese estado hacer magia accidental no sería muy difícil, pero le traería graves consecuencias a Lily.

Claro que puedo, o que pensabas, que mi magia depende de eso – dijo Lily con una sonrisa de superioridad, lo cierto es que no tenía idea, pero la única forma de quitársela sin que la rompiese "accidentalmente" era que pensase que era algo poco importante.

¿Cómo? Es que igual puedes hacer…eso… esas… cosas… - Lily seguía sonriendo, al ver que su hermana se fundía en la confusión, lentamente se fue acercando a ella, hasta lograr quitarle la varita de las huesudas manos.

Por supuesto, pero con esto es mucho más fácil – dijo apuntándoles con la varita, Petunia corrió a refugiarse con el mantecoso de su novio, "Merlín! como podía llegar a detestar a su hermana cuando se comportaba así" pensó Lily, al menos ya tenía su varita en sus manos, sabía que no debía hacer magia, pero asustarles un poco no le haría nada de mal, así no volverán a atreverse a tocar sus cosas – Veamos, a cual de ustedes convertiré primero – dijo pensativa la bruja.

¿Convertir? – tartamudeo nervioso Vernon, que le miraba con las pupilas contraídas y en posición de combate.

Sí, creo que haré realidad tu deseo Dursley, te convertiré en un cerdo, no es que haya mucho que hacer, te pareces bastante, sólo te falta la cola – siseo la pelirroja rodeando a la pareja que se abrazaba asustada.

NO – gritó petunia – MAMA!!! – ese fue el momento que eligió la madre de las hermanas Evans para llegar del mercado y aparecerse en jardín. Observó la escena: Petunia y Vernon abrazados y temblando de miedo, mientras Lily les rodeaba con la varita alzada en un gesto típico de amenaza.

Lillian!! ¿Qué haces? – dijo molesta la Sra. Evans

Petunia y su bola de manteca no han encontrado juego mejor que lanzarse mi varita de un lado a otro del jardín – dijo molesta, aún apuntando con su varita.

Eso no significa que tienes que estar apuntándoles como si los fueses a convertir en animales para la cena.

Eso es casi certero, la verdad es que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido comerme algo tan asqueroso y grasiento como este idiota – dijo señalando a Vernon.

Lillian! Baja ya eso, estas retrasada y no le harás nada al novio de tu hermana.

Ellos se lo han buscado – protestó la pelirroja mirando a su madre.

Ella no volverá a tomar tus cosas – dijo la Sra Evans mirando a Petunia con un gesto severo – ahora ve y toma tus cosas, que ellos te llevarán a la estación

¡Que! – fue el turno de Lily de gritar – te has vuelto loca, papá dijo que me llevaría – bramó indignada.

No ha podido llegar, le ha salido trabajo de ultima hora, así que apresúrate o no alcanzarás el tren – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a la cocina de la casa. Lily estaba furiosa, pero no tenía más opción, empezó a caminar hacia la casa y escuchó las risitas de la pareja detrás de ella.

Si vuelves a tomar mis cosas – dijo Lily volteándose a ver a los idiotas que se reían – será lo último que hagas, porque sólo quedan unos pocos meses para poder hacer magia libremente y cuando eso suceda, ni mi madre ni nadie te salvará de convertirte en un cerdo – dijo dirigiéndose a Vernon – y a ti – hablándole a Petunia – tú serás la rata más huesuda que se ha visto nunca – la cara de horror de su hermana logró aplacar un poco su frustración con ella, sólo un poco.

Que lejanos se veían ahora, aquellos días en que ambas hermanas eran inseparables amigas y se querían la una a la otra, ahora sin embargo, Petunia consideraba a Lily un fenómeno extremadamente peligroso y la aborrecía por ser "anormal", como acostumbraba a llamarla, y Lily, pues ella al principio sufría por el trato que su hermana le daba, pero con el tiempo comprendió que no podía cambiar lo que era y estaba orgullosa de ser bruja, aunque eso le costase el amor de su hermana, y si ella no podía aceptarla, entonces era porque no le quería tanto como parecía.

&&&&&&

Lily llegó tarde a la estación porque Dursley había buscado el lugar más apartado donde pudiese dejarla, incluso era una sorpresa que la llevase a la estación.

Aún estaba molesta, pero eso ya le daba igual, sabía que había un joven, al otro lado de la pared que dividía los andenes 9 y 10, la estaba esperando, y llevaba más de 10 minutos de retraso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hacía aquella sólida pared, quien la viese pensaría que se estrellaría inminentemente, pero al parecer no le preocupaba eso a la muchacha.

Cruzó el umbral y apareció ante sus ojos el andén 9 ¾ donde aguardaba el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Buscó con la mirada al joven que la esperaba, mientras pensaba "Ojala no este muy enfadado".

A cierta distancia un joven miraba nervioso y ansioso la entrada al andén, esperando que cierta pelirroja cruzase el umbral, quedaba poco tiempo antes de que se anunciase la partida del tren y ella no había llegado aún.

Sus ojos marrones intensos miraban a través del cristal de sus lentes buscaban inquietos entre la multitud.

James Potter tenía el cabello corto e indomable de color negro, era alto y su estado físico era excelente debido a su deporte favorito, el Quidditch. Solía llamar la atención de muchas chicas en el colegio, pero desde 3º año su corazón estaba ocupado por cierta pelirroja, la única que no se interesaba en él y quizás esa era una de las razones por las cuales le atraía tanto, además de sus sorprendentes ojos verdes, aunque solían mirarle con desagrado.

James estaba seguro que desde ese momento las cosas comenzarían a cambiar.

Entonces la vio entre la multitud, se le veía inquieta, parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada.

James comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero algo hizo que se detuviese en seco.


	2. Desiluciones y Sorpresas

Hola!!

Este es el segundo capítulo, es un poco triste, pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores.

Cariños.

Jaqui

**Capítulo 2: Desilusiones y Sorpresas**

Lily al fin lo vio, estaba frente al tren, se encontraba solo y la esperaba.

Ella arrastró su baúl con dificultad, hasta que este repentinamente se elevo en el aire y viajo hasta el joven por arte de magia.

Ella sonrío, él la había visto, corrió hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, luego se besaron en los labios con naturalidad.

- Siento llegar tarde, tuve algunas dificultades para llegar, es una suerte que no este lloviendo no habría alcanzado el tren — dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaban.

- No te preocupes, supuse que te había sucedido algo, si demorabas un minuto más habría ido por ti — Max la miraba divertido.

Max Stevens era alto y rubio, sus ojos eran grises y muy apuesto, es más hace 10 min que esperaba a Lily, y muchas chicas le miraban entusiasmadas. Max era nuevo en hogwarts e ingresaba a 7º año, venía de intercambio desde el Instituto Durmstrang.

En ese momento dos chicas se acercaron a Lily, con expresión de sorpresa, eran sus mejores amigas desde que comenzaron a asistir a Hogwarts.

- Hola - Allison Leigh era castaña, sus ojos eran color pardo y solían cambiar de tonalidades constantemente, su figura era esbelta y alta.

- Hola Chicas, ¿Cómo están? — Lily sonreía divertida al ver las caras de sus amigas.

- No tan bien como tú al parecer - Ashley Gray era delgada, morena, cabello castaño y ojos azules, su rostro se asemejaba al de una muñeca y le había traído varios pretendientes en los años que llevaba en el colegio, sin embargo ella sólo tenía ojos para un joven muy especial, su mejor amigo.

- Jajajaja, Les presento a Max, es nuevo en Hogwarts, iniciará el 7º curso este año, viene desde Durmstrang — Dijo Lily, sabiendo que a pesar de la presentación sus amigas seguían sin entender nada, seguía sin explicar que hacían ellos juntos.

- Hola — dijo Max sonriendo aunque contrariado con la reacción de las jóvenes.

Allison y Ashley no conocían a Max, porque Lily lo había conocido este verano, y no quiso contarles, ya que nunca estuvo segura de la relación hasta ese entonces, además aguardaba con impaciencia la expresión de sus amigas al verlo, y la reacción no se había hecho esperar.

A cierta distancia, otro joven observaba la escena en estado de shock. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: Lily besando a aquel chico desconocido, James repaso mentalmente a todos sus conocidos del colegio, y el rostro de aquel individuo no le encajaba, sin duda ese rubio no asistía a Hogwarts, al menos no hasta ahora.

Una cólera fría recorría su cuerpo al pensar en aquel beso que presenció, sus ganas de lanzarle una maldición crecían rápidamente, mientras los veía tomarse de las manos.

¿Quién era ese? Y ¿Qué hacía de la mano con Evans?, casi todos en el colegio no se atreverían a acercarse a ella, sabían que era de él. Sin embargo ese novato le estaba robando a su mujer de ensueño.

James no reaccionaba, seguía mirándolos fijamente, su mejor amigo Sirius Black notó lo que sucedía y se acercó a él con rapidez.

- Cornamenta, ¿no has visto a Lunático? — Sirius era alto, su cabello negro y largo hasta el hombro, tenía unos ojos azul grisáceos, era delgado y muy apuesto. Junto a James eran los más codiciados del colegio.

- Creía que estaba contigo, Canuto — dijo James con automatismo.

- Debe estar en algún vagón del tren, es mejor que subamos, el tren no debe tardar en partir. — dijo Sirius con un leve tono de ansiedad en su voz.

- Sí, iré en un momento — sin despegar la vista de ella. Sus amigas se estaban alejando, era el momento de hablarle, él tenía que saber.

Sirius quiso detenerle, pero sabía que no podría, conocía demasiado a su amigo.

- Hey, Evans — dijo James mientras Lily lo miraba.

A él le encantaba cuando ella le miraba, y ahora no había disgusto o impaciencia en sus ojos, lo que logró desconcentrarlo de su objetivo, ya no sabía bien que decirle, eso era un mal vaticinio, a James Potter nunca le había faltado que decir, menos estando con ella, además el tipo ese la esperaba unos pasos más allá.

- Hola James, ¿Qué sucede? — Dijo Lily.

… James se sorprendió, ella jamás le había llamado por su nombre, solía llamarle Potter con un toque de desdén en su voz, pero esta vez había una dulzura extraña para él. Su nombre nunca se había escuchado tan bien en la voz de alguien como se escuchaba en su voz. Esto sólo logro hacerlo caer presa de los nervios, algo totalmente desconocido para él.

… Lily se sorprendió llamándolo así, no lo había hecho nunca, ni estaba en ella tratarlo bien, vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, a ella siempre le gustó como él la miraba (aún cuando no le gustaba reconocerlo), pero ahora su mirada se veía dolida, ¿la había visto con Max? Se había por completo de él en el verano, al menos desde que conoció a Max, porque aunque lo negaba, su nombre recorría su mente en varias ocasiones después de salir de clases.

- ¿Cómo estas? — fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de James.

- Bien — respondió Lily con una sonrisa nerviosa, sabía que Max le miraba atento y le esperaba para subir al tren.

Sonó el ultimo pitido de advertencia, el tren estaba por partir, eso los sobresaltó, estaban más nerviosos que de costumbre. Max tomó la mano de Lily indicándole que debían avanzar y subir pronto.

James sintió una furia que crecía en el estomago y amenazaba con expandirse por su cuerpo. Poco le importaba si ese tipo se quedaba abajo, pegado a alguna pared por algún maleficio que saldría sin querer desde la punta de su varita.

Lily se sintió acorralada, ya hablaría con James en el Tren o en algún otro momento en que Max no estuviese tan cerca.

- Debemos subir — dijo Lily de repente — después hablamos, que estés bien.

Sin más, la pelirroja se alejó, de la mano de su nuevo ¿novio?.

James sacudió la cabeza, como intentando borrar la imagen de la pareja, esto no podía ser cierto, ¿o si?.

&&&&&

Espero les guste, gracias por leer.

Un Beso

Jaqui


	3. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

**Hola!!!!**

Espero que hayan pasado una bella navidad, acompañads de quienes aman.

Este es un Capítulo algo triste, esperemos que mejore...

Gracias por leer mi historia, y Triples Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme unas palabritas y así saber que les ha parecido lo que va del fic.

Cariños y Feliz Año Nuevo: Que el nuevo año este lleno de éxito, desafíos y sorpresas para cada una de ustedes.

Jaqui

**Capítulo 3¿Por qué dolía tanto?**

La vio subir, tomada de la mano con él, subió con rapidez mientras el tren comenzaba a avanzar.

Caminó por el pasillo buscando sin buscar el compartimiento donde estaban sus amigos, aunque no quería ver a nadie, el tren estaba muy lleno para buscar un lugar solitario.

Una mano salió de uno de los compartimientos y lo tiró hacia dentro.

Sirius se caracterizaba por aquellos movimientos tan suaves.

James vio a Remus Lupin enfrascado en lo que parecía un excelente libro.

Remus era algo más bajo que sus dos amigos, tenía el cabello dorado al igual que sus ojos, aunque él parecía ser más tranquilo y disfrutaba leyendo un libro, pero aún así era participe de las bromas que planeaban los merodeadores.

Así es, James, Sirius y Remus eran conocidos como los Merodeadores.

James entró en el compartimiento, cabizbajo, lo cual logró que Remus dejase de poner atención a su lectura, levantó su mirada y lo observó.

James siempre era alegre, a Remus siempre le había parecido que pocas cosas podían de verdad afectarle, y esta parecía ser una de ellas, su entusiasmo y espontaneidad habían desaparecido por completo de su rostro, aquél que acababa de entrar no parecía él.

Ambos amigos se preocuparon, James no estaba bien.

- Cornamenta, parece que te hechizaron, Lily sabe que otra te esta lanzando maleficios — dijo Remus. Le había dado en el clavo, James alzó la vista y le miró con tristeza, definitivamente este no era su amigo, quizás alguien se había tomado una poción multijugos y lo había suplantado.

- Al parecer, Lunático, Evans tiene a otro a quien lanzarle maleficios — murmuró Potter sin ánimo.

Remus se sorprendió, nunca pensó que Lily estaría con otra persona que no fuese James, todo el colegio parecía saberlo, aunque se llevasen como el perro y el gato se podía notar que eran el uno para el otro, sólo faltaba que ellos se dieran cuenta de eso.

- James no te preocupes, poco le durará, le haremos saber a ese tipo, que Evans era tuya mucho tiempo antes. No ha habido nadie que durase mucho tiempo detrás de esa pelirroja — dijo Sirius esperanzado con animar a su amigo.

James sonrió, seguramente recordando las muchas veces que ahuyentaron a todos los pretendientes de Evans.

- Si quieres, puedo preguntarle a Ash, ella debería saber algo - añadió Sirius como último recurso.  
Ashley era su mejor amiga mujer, solían conversar mucho, aunque para Sirius no había mujeres con potencial de amigas, ella había cruzado esa barrera, ella era diferente, y había logrado algo que ninguna otra mujer había logrado antes (con excepción de su prima Andrómeda, pero la familia no contaba) Sirius confiaba en Ashley casi tanto como en James y Remus.

James se sentía un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo algo en su interior le seguía doliendo.

Él sabía que desde que vio a Lily por primera vez en el andén de king's cross, le había gustado, más que cualquier otra chica con la que hubiese estado, y estas no eran pocas.

Pero Lily siempre había sido diferente para él, ella era mucho más que la mujer que lo rechazaba.

Nunca estuvo seguro si lo que sentía por ella era algo mayor, no sabía si la quería, pero le gustaba mucho, al punto de no querer que ningún hombre se le acercase más de la cuenta.

Sin embargo, si sólo le gustaba…

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

No quería seguir pensando, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Quién era ese¿Qué hacía ella con él? Y ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?, eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que amenazaban con abrumarlo, más de lo que ya lo estaba, la mente del moreno era un espectáculo de pirotecnia del Dr. Fillbuster.

En ese instante entró Ashley al compartimiento, James se apresuró a cambiar de expresión, no quería que ella le viese así.

- Hola chicos¿Cómo están? — dijo alegre Ash, pero con sólo entrar notó lo afectado que se veía James, aunque tratase de ocultarlo, eso quería decir que estaba tan sorprendido como ellas.

- Bien — dijo Sirius - ¿Cómo estas? Preciosa — Sirius siempre fue muy cariñoso con ella, lo más agradable era saber que ella ni él tenían intereses mutuos fuera de la amistad.

- Bien, aburrida, Lily y Allison están en otro compartimiento con los prefectos, así es que me quede sola. Aun cuando creo que queda poco tiempo para llegar — dijo mirando a los chicos, no sabía como animar a Potter, de hecho sabía muy poco de la relación de su amiga, tan poco o menos que él.

- Potter¿sabes habrá algo de Quidditch pronto? — Ash buscaba la forma de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

- No lo sé, no he hablado con nadie del equipo — James pertenecía al equipo de Griffindor, en el cual se desempeñaba como cazador, y era lo que más disfrutaba después de escaparse por las noches con sus amigos.

- Creo que hemos llegado — dijo Remus de pronto, levantando la vista y mirando por la ventana, el tren se detuvo y la lluvia caía copiosamente a fuera.

Se pusieron sus túnicas y salieron a la intemperie, al llegar al castillo este se veía tan magnifico como siempre, James buscó con la mirada a Allison, como prefecta sólo ella podía decirle la contraseña para entrar a la sala común de su casa.

Cuando la halló estaba muy cerca de Lily, pero James no quería hablar con ella, ni verla, no se sentía capaz ahora.

Por primera vez James evito la mirada de Lily, ella se sobresaltó, James Potter jamás le había retirado la mirada, es más para él era casi un desafío y ella era siempre la que le rehuía.

Algo le pasó pasaba a Potter y Lily tenía que conocer la razón.

"No, no puede ser, para él soy sólo un capricho, es su ego el que esta herido, ya se le pasará" pensó Lily, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no era tan así, pero prefirió seguir a su mente.

- Leigh, Hola, podrías decirme la contraseña para entrar a la sala común — dijo Potter con rapidez.

- ¿No vas a comer, Potter?, comelotodo Potter se perderá la cena inaugural, no me lo creo. — dijo Allison riéndose, pero vio en sus ojos la urgencia, algo le pasaba a Potter y ella creía saber quienes tenían que ver.

- Vamos, Leigh. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer — dijo con dureza, ya se estaba cansando de cómo le miraban todos, y agotado con su mente pensando a toda máquina.

Quería alejarse, lo necesitaba.

- "Snitch" — James sonrió, y algo se agitó en su bolsillo, Allison le miró divertida, aquella sola palabra le ilumino de una forma especial la mirada, a Allison le gustaba ver esa mirada en él.

- Gracias — susurro Potter, alejándose de las jóvenes.

Allison se quedó pensando en James, sabía muy bien que él sólo pensaba en Lily, y Lily era su amiga, por lo cual se había obligado a no pensar en James. Pero ahora algo era diferente, aunque no quería pensar en él ahora, aún no sabía que estaba pasando con su amiga y Max, siempre pensó que en su interior Lily sí se interesaba en Potter.

"No puede gustarme Potter, no puede" pensó Allison antes de dirigirse a la cena.

&&&&&

Y acabó¿que confusos pueden llegar a ser los pensamientos de las mujeres, no?

Me he demorado, por actualizar mis otros fics, así que les pido que me perdonen por la tardanza.

Y como no sé responder los Rws de quienes no estan logueados a me daré la libertad de responder aquí.

**Janeth**: Pobre James, si tienes razón, me duele tanto hacerlo sufrir, pero creo que esta aprendiendo, y por su parte, Lily necesita creer en los sentimientos de James, y para eso cometerá equivocaciones, como todos, espero también te guste este capítulo, y gracias por tu rw.

y Gracias a Quienes leen.


	4. Caídas y Visitas Inesperadas

**Hola!!**

_He aquí el Cuarto capítulo, espero les agrade, es un poco más largo que los anteriores._

_No podré responder los rws (de los cuales comos siempre estoy muy agradecida) por ahora, porque tengo examenes hasta en mi cumpleaños! en la universidad me estan robando parte de mis vacaciones. (_

_Pero no quise hacerlas esperar mucho más (ya ven que las entiendo porq tb soy lectora de muchos fics)._

_Espero lo disfruten y el próximo vendrá el 16 de Enero (en mi cumpleaños, para q ustedes tb estén contentas el mismo día)._

_Cariños._

_Jaqui _

**Capítulo 4: Caídas y Visitas Inesperadas**

Nadie sabía nada sobre el novio de Lily y un grupo de jóvenes estaban muy interesados en saber.

Al día siguiente, Allison, Ashley y Lily desayunaban con tranquilidad cuando los 3 merodeadores entraron al gran salón, muchas chicas se dieron vuelta, notoriamente, a mirarlos pasar.

James parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo, sonreía mientras conversaba con sus amigos, se le veía animado y alegre. Se sentaron a desayunar en la larga mesa de Griffindor.

- Cornamenta, acabo de descubrir algo nuevo de tu rival, es un Slytherin — dijo Sirius animado.

- A que bien, uno más con quien divertirnos, Quejicus se pondrá celoso. — James miraba a Max con odio.

- No creo que le agrade mucho eso a Lily, después de todo es su novio

- No por mucho tiempo, Lunático, no por mucho tiempo. — sentenció James.

En otro lado de la mesa, las chicas trataban de que Lily les contase la historia de cómo conoció a Max.

- Vamos Lily, somos tus amigas, no puedes no contarnos.

- Ash tiene razón, no puedes hacernos esto.

- Esta bien, esta bien, les contaré.

Pero en ese momento vieron pasar a la Profesora Mcgonagall a su lado y bajaron las voces hasta hacerla un susurro.

La profesora se acercó a los merodeadores

- Black, arréglese su túnica — al ver lo desarreglado que andaba Sirius.

- Sí, profesora — sonrió, haciendo ademán de ordenarse pero sin hacerlo.

- Aquí tienen sus horarios, espero sea un buen año, y traten de comportarse — era ya sabido por todos que los merodeadores pasaban como mínimo 1 vez al mes en el despacho del Director de Hogwarts, probablemente le habían quitado tantos puntos a Griffindor como los que habían ganado.

- Tenemos Herbología toda la mañana con Hufflepuff y una tarde completa de pociones con los Slytherin.

- Será una tarde interesante —

James observaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin cuando vio a Max levantarse y dirigirse hacia Lily. A Potter estaba comenzando a darle un severo dolor de estomago, mientras Max besaba a su novia en la mejilla y se sentaba a su lado.

- Hola Preciosa, Hola Chicas ¿Cómo están? — dirigiéndose a Ash y Al que les miraban divertidas.

- Bien, analizando nuestro nuevo horario¿ya te asignaron tu nueva casa? — Lily sonreía.

- Sí, hablé con el profesor Dumbledore esta mañana, pertenezco a Slytherin.

- Que bien! — exclamó la pelirroja, aunque en su interior no le agradaba la idea, Slytherin se identificaba mucho con las artes oscuras.

- ¿Te ha gustado tu nueva casa? Al menos lo que has alcanzado a ver — preguntó Ash.

- Sí, me parece que será un muy buen año, ya debo irme, tenemos cuidado de las criaturas mágicas en 10 min, que estén bien - besó a Lily, se levantó y salió del gran salón.

- Vamos Lily! Cuéntanos que sucedió entre ustedes en el verano, ayer en la noche te dormiste y no nos contaste nada..

- Al tiene razón, somos tus amigas y no nos has contado nada. — Ash se hizo la ofendida.

- Lo siento chicas, ahora les contaré. Conocí a Max en el Callejón Diagon una tarde que fui a comprar un libro, me senté a ojearlos en la heladería y lo vi. Al poco rato apareció a mi lado con un helado que me ofreció.

Ashley se desconcentró de pronto, sintió que las observaban y Black parecía muy interesado en lo que hablaban.

- Hey Black, se te ha perdido algo, o te debemos algo que nos observas tanto, o es que quieres oír lo que hablamos. — dijo Ashley alzando la voz.

- Sólo admiraba tu belleza, preciosa

- Jajajaja, sí claro, te conozco Sirius, preocúpate de tus asuntos, pues mientras menos metas tus narices en asuntos que no te conciernen, mejor para ti… y lo digo en serio. — Ashley solía ser muy dulce con él siempre, pero cuando se enojaba era mejor no cruzársele, y ella era la única mujer que podía ponerlo en su lugar, Sirius lo sabía.- Chicas creo q debemos buscar un lugar menos publico, hay varios que no tienen nada que hacer que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

Las jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida del castillo rumbo a los invernaderos.

- Canuto, debo decirte que esa es la primera mujer, que conozco, que te ha dejado sin palabras.

- Ni lo menciones, Cornamenta, enojada esa mujer es peor que Lunático en luna llena.

- Uyyy Canuto, estas perdido, no te había visto temerle a alguna mujer nunca antes¿Será que te gusta?

- No digas estupideces; Lunático, somos sólo amigos — dijo Sirius con Firmeza.

- Yo a veces pienso que le gustas — dijo James pensativo — además parece tener un poder especial en ti.

- Con cuerdo contigo, hay algo en ella en la forma en que te mira.

- No es cierto.

- No le conocemos ningún novio desde que llegamos a hogwarts y ella no te ha comentado sus gustos por nadie. — James analizaba los hechos como si fuese un puzzle.

- Pues porque ninguno de estos idiotas la merece, ella es demasiado buena. — dijo Sirius enojado.

Sirius tenía un profundo aprecio por Ashley, ella no era igual a ninguna joven con la que él haya salido o conocido antes, era demasiado delicada y hermosa, aunque podía ser una fiera cuando se lo proponía. Pero la idea de que estuviese con algún estudiante de Hogwarts no le dejaba un buen sabor, no conocía a alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ella, ni él mismo se consideraba a si mismo suficiente (y eso era decir mucho).

La profundidad de sus sentimientos por ella no las había cuestionado nunca, no había dudado de su amistad, pero ¿estaría equivocado?.

Los merodeadores terminaron de desayunar y acudieron a clases, Sirius seguía pensando en el pasado amoroso de Ashley, a pesar de ser amigos desde 4º año, él nunca le había visto con algún chico, por asombroso que eso pareciera, ella era hermosa e inteligente, lo que a los ojos del moreno era una gran diferencia con todas las chicas que él había salido.

Sirius parecía sentir una urgencia por saber quien le gustaba, y decidió que se lo preguntaría, quizás ella gustaba de algún chico y él podía ayudarle, como tantas veces lo había hecho ella con sus consejos.

Por otro lado, James estaba comenzando a cumplir lo que se había propuesto, no dejaría que le mirasen con pena otra vez, y se alejaría lo más posible de esa pelirroja, con un poco de suerte la habría olvidado en un mes, suplicaba para si.

Remus por su parte se sentía inquieto, había una jovencita que le traía distraído, no le gustaba sentirse así, pero ella no le miraba más que como amigo, y hasta podía ser que se sintiera atraída por James, una de tantas, no se le escapaba una al intuitivo muchacho.

Se negó a pensar en ella, tenía que evitarlo, pero es bien sabido que mientras más se reniega los sentimientos, estos se hacen más fuertes y los Merodeadores estarían a punto de descubrirlo.

////////////&&&&&&///////////////

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de clases, las chicas se encontraban charlando animadamente en la sala común frente al fuego de la chimenea que las abrigaba en estos días fríos.

- Creo no deberían hacer entrenamientos con este frío Allison, se enfermarán y no podrán jugar los partidos oficiales- decía Ashley mientras observaba su libro de Pociones buscando su tarea.

- Dile eso a Potter, se ha vuelto un maniático con los entrenamientos, aunque estén lloviendo dementores allí afuera no le importaría, he terminado muy adolorida, ni durmiendo se me ha pasado el dolor, un día de estos necesitaré ir a la enfermería.- se quejaba Allison que jugaba de cazadora en el equipo de Quidittch de Griffindor y llevaban una semana intensa de entrenamientos diarios, y esa noche no sería la excepción.

- Potter esta loco, no debería hacerles esto, afuera esta por nevar, y … -

Lily no pudo continuar, vio bajando de sus dormitorios a los tres merodeadores que reían con entusiasmo, parecían tramar algo.

James pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarla, tenía ese comportamiento con ella desde que le vio aquel día en el andén, Potter era igual con todos los demás, pero había dejado de acosarla y pedirle que fuese su novia, ella debería sentirse feliz, y era lo que demostraba.

Sin embargo muy en su interior quería que el moreno la mirase con la intensidad que solía hacerlo cuando creía que ella no le veía, quería que él tratase de acercase tantas veces como le fuera posible sin que ella misma lo sacara literalmente volando de su lado.

Extrañaba al antiguo Potter que parecía interesado en ella, no a este frío e indiferente, que tenía palabras para todos menos para ella.

Hace unos días que las cosas no iban de lo mejor con Max, ella estaba extraña y él lo notaba, Lily había perdido el entusiasmo pero seguía gustándole, sin embargo su novio no había podido igualar lo que sintió una vez en los brazos de James, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar aquella vez — No, no quiero recordar eso, es mejor olvidarlo — pensó Lily con firmeza.

- Leigh, tenemos entrenamiento en 15 min — le recordó, James llevaba consigo su preciada escoba y llevaba puesto el uniforme de entrenamiento del equipo.

- Lo sé, Potter, es la décima vez que me lo recuerdas, ni Johnson ni Carter han bajado aún, les estoy esperando, afuera esta que nieva, espero que no pretendas que nos congelemos y terminemos en la enfermería con hipotermia.

- Unos cuantos grados bajo cero no le harán daño a tu figura Leigh — Sirius la miraba inquisitoriamente.

- Que sabes tú Black, pocas veces te he visto sobre una escoba, dudo que puedas siquiera usar una.

- No tienes idea lo que puedo hacer en una escoba, nena, si quieres te enseñó, aunque no creo que necesites una escoba para volar conmigo, cariño — Sirius tenia una mirada seductora y reía maliciosamente.

- Ni lo sueñes Black, para llegar al cielo estoy segura que hay algo mejor que tú. —  
Los jóvenes miraban la discusión divertidos, Remus reía por lo bajo y observaba a Allison con admiración, eran pocas las que se resistían a los encantos de su amigo y ella parecía aborrecerlo más que el resto.

James estaba de pie riendo, mientras miraba su amada escoba, sabía que Lily estaba a unos pocos metros de él, y no podría contenerse mucho más sin mirarla, había sido una tortura no quedarse prendado de esos hermosos ojos verdes cada vez que la veía pasar.

Pero ella nunca estaba sola, sino eran sus amigas, era su idiota novio, y James había encontrado la mejor forma de descargar su odio contra él, descubrieron que él formaría parte del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, y aún no estaba seguro quienes serían sus rivales en el primer partido, pero tenía el presentimiento que sería con ellos, y esta era su oportunidad para demostrar su superioridad, y de paso golpearlo lo que más pudiese, nadie notaría si accidentalmente cae de su escoba.

Es por eso que después de enterarse había convocado a entrenamientos diarios, el equipo tenía que estar mejor que nunca, aunque muriesen de frío o los dolores le torturasen.

- Voy a bajar, Remus vienes conmigo a la cancha — le dijo el moreno de lentes al licántropo, este se levanto y siguió a su amigo.

Por otro lado Allison, dejó sus libros y fue por su equipo y su escoba para bajar al entrenamiento, aunque le doliese cada célula de su cuerpo, se alejó despidiéndose de las chicas.

Sirius, había subido a su habitación, mientras las chicas seguían sentadas en los sillones frente a la chimenea.

- Creo que yo también debo irme, me encontraré con Max a las 7, y quedan pocos minutos, se enojará si me retraso- le decía a su amiga, Lily tomó su capa y salio por el retrato, Sirius iba bajando con una caja en su brazo, y se acercó a Ashley que finalizaba su tarea.

- ¿Quieres jugar Ajedrez Mágico? — le ofreció el moreno a la chica.

- Quieres perder otra vez, Black, no te basta con ser un humillado ya un millón de veces.

- No, Cariño, esta vez no perderé, he entrenado bastante.

- Veamos que tanto has progresado, deberíamos apostar.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?- con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

- Black, desde que tengo memoria he sido la ganadora en este juego, es hora que salga retribuida.

- Muy bien que quieres apostar.

- Serás mi esclavo por una semana, y harás todo lo que te pida - una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en el bello rostro de la castaña.

- Esta bien, te ganaré, y haré que me des masajes diarios y hagas mis deberes.

- Ni lo sueñes- se veía el desafío en sus ojos.

El juego por primera vez estaba muy parejo, Sirius parecía haber mejorado mucho, ella no podía perder, su orgullo estaba en juego.

- Ash, yo quería preguntarte algo

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Has tenido novio alguna vez? — la chica se sorprendió tanto con la pregunta que hizo mal su jugada ahora estaba en desventaja¿Qué le diría al moreno que la miraba intensamente?, sabía que no podía mentirle a esos ojos.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? — en su voz había un toque de cautela.

- No me contestes con una pregunta, yo he preguntado primero.

- Pues no, nada serio al menos.

- Eso quiere decir que has salido con chicos y no me habías contado

- No veo porque habría de contarte toda mi vida amorosa — se defendió, eso había sido un golpe bajo, desde que conoció a Sirius a ella le había gustado, pero sabía que era algo imposible, y él tenía la costumbre de no tomar demasiado en cuenta a las mujeres, y no se fijaría en ella. Reafirmó sus pensamientos cuando en 4º año se volvieron amigos, y comenzó a perder las esperanzas, a pesar que tenía muchos pretendientes, no había quien le interesase como él, pero no podía decirle eso, simplemente no podía.

- Pues tu sabes mi vida amorosa mejor que yo — se sintió confundido¿ella había salido con chicos, y él no sabía? Pero que tonto, obvio que tenía que ser así.

- Que yo tenga mejor memoria y sea capaz de recordar los nombres de las múltiples chicas con las que sales, no significa que me sepa tu vida amorosa, es sólo que tú no piensas mucho con quien sales, siempre y cuando sea bella.

- ¿Estas diciendo que salgo con cualquiera? — dijo algo ofendido el moreno, aunque eso era muy cierto.

- Sabes que es así, aunque no te guste, a ver dime¿Cuál es el nombre de la ultima chica con la que saliste la semana pasada? — ella sonreía, sabia que el no lo recordaría.

- Claro que recuerdo como se llamaba — Sirius pensó un poco — se llamaba … Jess… - Ashley reía a carcajadas, aunque en el fondo le dolía un poco

- Se llamaba Rachel, y es de Ravenclaw.

- Bueno, es parecido — dijo el muchacho con un dejo de vergüenza en sus ojos que ella no pudo notar. — bueno el punto es que estas siempre muy sola, y yo quería saber porque no salías con nadie, no es que no tengas pretendientes o si, porque si es así estoy más loco de lo que pensaba.

- No, no es eso — dudo la castaña — es que no me interesan, sólo es eso — Sirius tenía razón ella se sentía muy sola, pero ella necesitaba y quería a un sólo chico a su lado, y era precisamente aquel que le estaba instando a salir con otras personas, eso hirió profundamente su corazón, pero no podía evitarlo, el muchacho tenía razón, ella tenía que seguir con su vida, sin él.

- Yo creo — y de pronto miró el tablero de juego cuando el rey destruía a la reina de Ashley — Creo que te he ganado!!!, no puedo creerlo!- efectivamente era así, le había ganado, y eso significaba lo peor.

- No puede ser — La castaña no había recordado seguir con el juego, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y dolores que no se había concentrado y él le había ganado — me distrajiste a propósito! — dijo enojada.

- No es cierto, acabo de ganar legítimamente — eso significaba que sería su esclava, no podía creerlo — desde ahora deberás llamarme Señor Black y por tu bien es mejor que cumplas. — el moreno hablaba en serio, estaba perdida.

- Sí, esta bien, como quieras — dijo sin ánimo.

- Eh Eh Eh, como me dijiste — dijo Sirius alzando una ceja divertido.

- Sí, Se-ñor Black. Puedo irme a dormir — dijo derrotada, se sentía devastada, necesitaba pensar, y esto no era lo mejor.

- Si puedes, nos vemos mañana a las 7.30 am- dijo sin piedad el chico.

- QUE!!, para que me quieres a esa hora!! — alzando la voz, el moreno veía como se molestaba la chica.

- Ya sabrás para que, debes ir mi habitación, nos vemos.

- Te volviste loco!, no entraré ahí y menos a esa hora.

- Eh eh eh

- Sí, señor black. — dijo Ashley cansada.

- Muy bien, nos vemos entonces — "Esta será una semana interesante" pensó Sirius, antes de subir a su habitación.

//////////////&&&&&&&//////////////

En el campo de juego, James acababa de caer de su escoba, más de 20 metros, una Bludger desbocada le había golpeado, mientras él le gritaba a Camile Johnson que dejase de volar de un lado al otro del campo, porque sólo lograría lastimarse con algún balón.

Lo ultimo que vio el moreno fue a la chica ponerse seria, después un dolor inmenso en su brazo derecho y se sintió caer, lo único que pasaba por su mente, es que ojala su escoba resultase bien.

James abrió los ojos en la enfermería, y un dolor le detuvo en su intensión de incorporarse, Remus se acercó rápidamente cuando le vio abrir los ojos.

- James¿Cómo estas¿Cómo te sientes?.

- Mi escoba - susurro — ¿Donde esta mi escoba?

- No seas idiota Potter, como te preocupas de tu escoba ahora, estas en la enfermería, con una fractura en tu brazo, y preguntas por tu escoba — dijo Allison alzando la voz.

- No le grites, no ves que no esta bien, además si Madame Pomfrey te escucha nos sacará de aquí antes de saber como está — la regañó Remus enojado.

- James¿Cómo te sientes¿estas bien?

- Me duele el brazo, Lunático¿Qué le pasó a mi escoba? - James tenía un mal presentimiento, esa escoba era lo más preciado que tenía después de su capa de invisibilidad y su varita.

- No logramos alcanzarla, cayó muy cerca del sauce boxeador — Remus levanto los restos de la escoba, la que antes fue la más fiel compañera de James, el moreno hizo una mueca de dolor y cerró los ojos, no quería verla así. En ese momento Madame Pomfrey se acercó a la camilla.

- Será mejor que lo dejen descansar, ya han estado 2 horas aquí, deben irse a sus casas, mañana podrán visitarle. — dijo la enfermera con tono cansado.

- Pero, no podríamos quedarnos a acompañarlo — dijo suavemente Allison

- No, no son horas para que estén aquí, ya deberían estar en sus casas, además Potter necesita descansar, ya mañana estará mejor — la autoridad en su voz, les indicó que no podían reclamar, sería mejor que se fuesen, debían contarle a Sirius lo sucedido.

Los muchacho salieron después de despedirse de James, y caminaron con rapidez por los pasillos, esperando no encontrarse con Filch, ya iban a ser como las 9 pm, y serían castigados si no estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes, comenzaron a correr cuando escucharon a la gata de Filch maullar por un pasillo cercano, Remus tomo la mano de Allison que corría a su lado, mientras en la otra mano llevaba los restos de la escoba de James. Al doblar en el último pasillo antes de llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, se encontraron con Lily y Max, que les miraron preocupados.

- ¿Que sucedió chicos?, Ha sido un larguísimo entrenamiento — dijo preocupada la pelirroja, algo no andaba bien, y tuvo la certeza cuando vio un montón de maderas destrozadas en la mano derecha de Remus, esos trozos le parecían conocidos - ¿Qué es eso que traes, Remus?

- Es lo que quedó de la escoba de James, acaba de tener un accidente.

- QUE!! — gritó la pelirroja que palideció en un instante, no podía ser, James volaba muy bien, mejor que todos los chicos de la escuela, esa no podía ser su escoba, o ¿si?

- ¿Dónde esta¿Cómo esta¿Esta bien?

- Esta bien — dijo con voz tranquilizadora Remus, mientras observaba la rara expresión que Max tenía en su rostro y no era para menos, viendo a su novia tan preocupada por otro chico. — sólo se fracturo el brazo derecho, la sra pomfrey lo ha curado, pero lo dejo esta noche allí para evaluarlo.

- Pero al parecer a Potter le dolió más ver su escoba, que la caída y la lesión — dijo irónica Allison.

- Es que James adoraba esta Escoba — dijo Remus, levantando los trozos y enseñándoselos a Lily, que tenía la mirada desenfocada, se veía muy preocupada.

- Será mejor que entremos Remus, y ustedes también, la gata de Filch anda cerca de aquí, les oirá. — luego de decir esto, Allison y Remus entraron por el retrato, Lily seguía con la mirada perdida, Max la abrazó con ternura, y trató de besarla, pero la pelirroja tenía su mente en otro lado, en un lugar muy cercano a un moreno de ojos avellana que ya no le miraban, aquél que debería estar sufriendo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? — dijo Max, viendo su rechazo.

- Creo que debo ir a ver a Potter a la enfermería, después de todo yo soy prefecta, si quieres puedes irte a dormir, yo solo iré un momento.

- No, te acompañaré — dijo el joven suspicaz-

La tomó de la mano y ella le llevó corriendo directo a la enfermería, llegaron en menos de 1 minuto, Lily entró con rapidez dejando atrás a Max, quien también entró pero prefirió quedarse oculto detrás de un biombo mientras la observaba.

Madame Pomfrey salió con rapidez de su despacho, y vio a Lily con extrañeza.

- ¿Que hace aquí, Evans?, es tarde deberías estar en tu casa-

- La profesora Mcgonagall me envió a ver como estaba Potter, se cruzo con Remus y Allison en el pasillo y me dijo que viniese. — la enfermera le miró recelosa, pero la dejo pasar, mientras un joven rubio no entendía exactamente que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía fuertes sospechas.

Lily se acercó a la camilla donde estaba James, con expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía tan tierno así durmiendo, si no fuera por esa expresión de dolor que le partía el alma a la pelirroja, se vería perfecto, quiso acariciarle el rostro, pero se contuvo, deseo con tanta fuerza en su interior que él abriera sus ojos y la mirase, necesitaba tanto esa mirada, ya no le importaba que él se diera cuenta que ella estaba ahí, eso era lo de menos, en un instante parecía ser que su deseo se cumplía, James abría con lentitud sus ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien.

La pelirroja se veía tan hermosa, se sorprendió al verla, nunca esperó que ella estuviese ahí¿era ella realmente o estaba soñando? como en tantas otras ocasiones, no quiso hablar por miedo a despertar, ella le miraba fijamente, y en su mirada había algo…¿sería ternura? Se preguntaba James.

- ¿Que-que haces aquí? — dijo con dificultad.

- Yo, yo — no había planeado que decirle, sólo estaba hipnotizada por esa mirada marrón hace tanto tiempo no veía, él se notaba sorprendido. — la profesora Mcgonagall me envió a ver si estabas bien, hace poco se fueron los chicos.

- Sí, los vi, siento como si hubiesen pasado horas — de pronto recordó su escoba hecha pedazos en las manos de Remus y su semblante cambio.

- ¿Qué te sucede¿Qué pasa, James? — otra vez, su nombre en su dulce voz, pensó James, aún no podía identificar que era lo que sentía cada vez que le escuchaba decir su nombre, ella se veía sinceramente preocupada.

- Mi escoba — balbuceo el chico con tristeza.

- Lo sé, la vi, lo siento tanto — la chica levantó su mano, y acarició con suavidad el rostro del chico, fue un acto involuntario, su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Por otro lado, James sintió que una electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo, quería recordar por siempre esa sensación, quería guardarla en su corazón para siempre, su pelirroja estaba ahí, preocupada por él, y le miraba como nunca antes, esto debía ser un sueño, pero no quería despertar.

Lily sintió también esa corriente, aquello no lo sentía con nadie más, sus piernas temblaban, y ante la atenta mirada del moreno, quiso retirar su mano, pero el muchacho (con excelentes reflejos) le tomó la mano con su mano izquierda antes de que ella la retirase.

- Yo, quería — balbuceo Lily sin saber que decir, su mente volaba y no podía articular una palabra. De pronto sintió una voz fría y áspera.

- Creo que debemos irnos ya, Lillian — el merodeador soltó inmediatamente la mano de ella, Max había salido de aquel rincón en que la esperaba, Lily volvió a la realidad.

////////&&&&&&/////////

Y fin, por ahora.

Ojala les haya gustado.

Me gustó el encuentro de James y Lily, y me gustó aún más que él la ignorase y ella comenzase a extrañar su mirada y todas sus locuras para con ella.

Lo ultimo, les invito a pasar por mis fics, ya que son unos de mis favoritos:

**"La Guerra entre el Amor y el Matrimonio"** : James ha vuelto a pisar suelo londinense, para enterarse que su Lily estaba a punto de casarse con un empresario.El buscará la forma de impedirlo, al fin ha reconocido sus sentimientos, sin embargo Lily no podrá perdonar lo sucedido hace 7 largos años.

**"Escondidos bajo tu Piel"** : James y Lily están casados en secreto, como aurores del ministerio han sido encomendados a una misión que les traerá muchos problemas y terminará por alejarlos¿Será una separación definitiva¿Lograran que su trabajo no destruya su relación? Averiguenlo

Besos con sabor a Merodeador.

Jaqui


	5. ¿Caíste de tu escoba, Potter?

_Hola!_

_Lo sé!, no estamos a 16, pero después de tanta celebración (cosa q corresponde ya q soy un año más vieja) no logré subir el capitulo a tiempo, pero ahora si que va._

_En este episodio: _

_Sirius comenzó a conocer sentimientos que no creía tener, James clama venganza y Remus siente lo que son los celos¿Como saldrán de esta nuestros merodeadores?_

Gracias por los Reviews!!! me hacen inmensamente feliz.

**Capítulo 5¿Caíste de tu escoba, Potter?**

James sintió un dolor más grande que el que su propio brazo le producía, ella había ido con él¿Para qué¿Quería burlarse de él?, El no le había pedido que fuese hasta allí y ahora prefería que no lo hubiese hecho.

Soltó su mano con la misma rapidez que la había tomado. La pelirroja volvió a mirarle, pero había una mascara fría en sus ojos, el moreno pudo notar que la mirada de hace unos instantes había desaparecido.

- Debo irme James, espero te mejores pronto, siento lo de tu escoba. — la pelirroja hablaba ante la atenta mirada de su novio, quiso acariciarle el rostro o despedirse con un beso en su mejilla, si eso de alguna forma lograba que la mirase como hace unos instantes. James ya no la miraba, al moreno le dolía demasiado verla a ella y a su novio, así que cerró sus ojos esperando que se fuesen.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron, y James no pudo dormir en toda la noche, no estaba seguro si era el dolor de su brazo o lo sucedido con Lily lo que lo tenía tan afectado. Estaba amaneciendo y él nunca se había sentido tan solo.

En la habitación de las chicas, Lily tampoco había podido dormir bien, ella y Max discutieron y a ella parecía no importarle, sino mas bien le preocupaba un moreno que debía de sentirse solo en la enfermería, hubiese querido quedarse ahí con él, pero no podía.

Al llegar a su habitación esa noche, tenía los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas que seguía impidiendo que saliesen, sus amigas le preguntaron que le sucedía pero ella no fue capaz de explicarles lo que en verdad le pasaba, se escudo en la discusión que tuvo con Max, y aunque eso le daba igual, la pelirroja no esta segura de que sentía.

Agradeció que sus amigas no hicieran muchas preguntas, y si Lily hubiese podido pensar con claridad hubiese notado que Ashley tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Allison por su parte se sentía abrumada, estaba muy preocupada por Potter, el moreno seguía atrayéndole mas de lo que quisiera, pero cuando Remus le tomo de la mano mientras corrían, ella sintió algo, algo que no podía identificar. Ya era demasiado complejo manejar lo que sentía por Potter como para complicarse más la vida y decidió dejar de pensar, si es que podía.

7.00 AM:  
Ashley se daba vueltas en su cama, mataría a Sirius por obligarla a levantarse tan temprano, sobre todo si hoy sus clases se iniciaban a las 10.00. Durmió muy poco, lloró durante largas horas sin embargo su angustia no cedió.

Contra su voluntad la chica se levantó y se metió al baño lo más silenciosa que pudo para no despertar a sus amigas, tras 15 min, salió del baño, se vistió y perfumo, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de los merodeadores.

Había estado ahí un par de veces, pero nunca tan temprano. Entró silenciosa, divisó la cama de Sirius y abrió con suavidad los doseles y lo observó dormir, se veía más guapo que siempre y eso era mucho decir, le quitó un mechón de cabello que le cubría la cara, al parecer debía despertarlo, él no había dejado ninguna nota para ella, no quería despertar a los demás, sabía que Potter no estaba ahí, pero Remus y Peter Pettigrew aún dormían, se acerco al oído del moreno con suavidad.

- Sirius, despierta — estaba bastante cerca de él, lo que inquietaba su corazón hasta un nivel hasta ahora desconocido por la castaña - vamos Sirius, despierta — el chico se movió pero no despertó. — Black, despierta! — le tocó el hombro y en la chica surgió ese sentimiento que se negaba a dejar salir.

Sirius abrió los ojos, y la vio a su lado arrodillada, se veía tan hermosa, tan suave y estaba tan cerca, de haber sido otra persona ya la habría besado, pero no podía hacerle eso a su amiga, aunque por primera vez admitió, para si, que tenía ganas de besarla, y que estuviese prohibida sólo incrementaba esos deseos.

- Sirius¿Qué quieres¿Para qué hiciste que me levantase tan temprano?

- Sólo quería ver si serías capaz de cumplir la apuesta, hasta donde eras capaz de llegar.

- ¡¡QUE!! — gritó Ashley, este chico estaba loco.

Sirius fue rápido, le puso la mano en la boca evitando que ella siguiera gritando y la levantó hasta recostarla a su lado, el chico no llevaba la parte superior del pijama, la reacción le sorprendió tanto a la chica que se quedó sin palabras, Sirius sabía que estaba al borde de que la castaña le lanzase alguna maldición.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

- Si sigues gritando despertarás a Remus y a James y no sobreviviremos hasta el desayuno, te ordenó que te calles y quédate quieta — Ashley había comenzado a agitarse, tratando de alejarse del moreno lo antes posible, pero cuando dijo lo ultimo palideció y se quedó inmóvil mientras los brazos de él la rodeaban evitando que se moviera, Sirius la soltó despacio, como esperando que ella volviese a gritar para volver a tomarla en sus brazos.

- Quien te crees tú para ordenarme, te has vuelto loco, no pienso hacerte caso — dijo casi en un susurro.

- Gray, perdiste una apuesta y desde hoy comenzarás a pagarla — había un tono seductor en sus voz, un tono que nunca había usado con ella, estaban muy cerca en la cama del moreno, el pulso de la chica estaba muy alterado, Sirius lo atribuyó a su enojo, mientras él mismo luchaba con lo que sucedía en su interior — Despertaré a James.

- ¿A James? — le interrumpió ella mientras el joven se levantaba - ¿Ya salió de la enfermería?

- ¿En la enfermería¡¿Qué le pasó?! — dijo ansioso el moreno

- Pensé que sabías, ayer en el entrenamiento cayó de su escoba y se fracturó el brazo

- ¡No puede ser!, debo ir, espérame, me ducharé —

Sirius nunca había tardado tan poco en estar listo. Ashley decidió esperarlo en la sala común, el chico salió corriendo, la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de la Dama Gorda.

Llegaron a la enfermería y entraron sin hacer ruido, fueron al apartado donde se encontraba un moreno despierto que miraba con atención el techo.

- Hermano¿estás bien? — James y Sirius se consideraban más que amigos, hermanos, prácticamente desde que se conocieron.

- Sí, estoy bien — James estaba desanimado — mi escoba esta destruida — Sirius cambió de semblante parecía casi horrorizado, él fue el único que le dio la misma magnitud a la situación que el mismo James le daba.

- Lo siento, hermano¿Qué le sucedió?

- Cayó en el sauce boxeador — dijo apesadumbrado.

- ¿Viste los trozos¿Podremos arreglarla?

- No lo sé, Lunático la tenía, espero que sí.

Ashley se incorporo en la conversación

- Hola Potter¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy mejor que mi escoba

- Algo es algo — dijo con una media sonrisa

- Sirius¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?, no pensé que vendrías hasta dentro de un par de horas.

- Ashley me despertó temprano — con una sonrisa cómplice

- NO FUE ASÍ — se defendió la castaña — EL me obligó

- ¿Cómo que te obligo? — James estaba divertido y sorprendido, mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

- Me ganó una apuesta jugando ajedrez mágico, seré su esclava una semana y se esta aprovechando.

- ¿Aprovechándose¿Canuto?, mi amigo no haría eso — dijo con falsa expresión de incredulidad.

- Hizo que me despertase a las 7.30 para ir a su habitación, sólo para probar si lo hacía o no

- ¿Su primera orden fue llevarte a su habitación? — James reía a carcajadas al igual que Sirius.

- Tenía que probarla — dijo con inocencia fingida - ¿Cuándo te dejaran salir, Cornamenta?

- Hoy, estoy esperando que llegue Poppy, ya estoy harto de estar aquí.

En ese momento apareció Madame Pomfrey que se sorprendió de que Black estuviese en pie tan temprano, y les pidió que saliesen para poder examinar al moreno.

James salió al cabo de unos minutos con un cabestrillo en su brazo lastimado y con cara de poco amigos.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Ella sugiere que no juegue el próximo partido, hablará con la profesora McGonagall y debo tener esto — señalando el cabestrillo — por al menos 3 días.

- ¿No jugarás? — exclamo sorprendida la castaña.

- No he dicho eso, eso es lo que ellos quieren, pero poco me importa su opinión, en cuanto logre arreglar mi escoba volveré a jugar.

- ¿Contra quien jugaran en el primer partido?

- Contra Slytherin — dijo eso con un tono mordaz, como si con lo que dijo explicase todo lo que significaba para él, Ashley no comprendió, sin embargo su amigo pudo entender lo importante que era para él.

En los dormitorios una bella pelirroja trataba de incorporarse, debía levantarse, pero no quería salir de ahí, no quería ver a Max, y mucho más importante, no quería ver a James, aunque estaba preocupada por él, y una parte de si quería verlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Al pensar en eso, se levantó y fue a ducharse, Allison se despertó después y luego de bañarse bajaron a desayunar.

Al llegar al gran salón, se encontraron con Remus y Peter que ya desayunaban

- Se levantaron temprano chicos.

- Sí, All, pensamos que Sirius estaría aquí, porque ya se había levantado cuando despertamos, pero no está aquí tampoco.

- Ash tampoco estaba, seguramente están juntos — había un tono de complicidad en la voz de la castaña.

Lily no sabía como preguntar por James y esperaba que Remus hiciese algún comentario, pero no era así, y se estaba impacientando; hasta que de pronto se abrieron las puertas del gran salón e ingresaban por ella Sirius, Ashley y James, que a pesar de venir con un cabestrillo sonreía, Lily olvidó que estaba conteniendo la respiración y suspiró, se sentía inquieta.

- Cornamenta¿Cómo estás? — Remus se notaba preocupado.

- Bien, algo molesto por usar esta cosa, pero estoy mejor, como nuevo. — Allison se levantó y se acercó a James.

- Siento por gritarte ayer — dijo Allison avergonzada y le abrazó, ante la sorpresa de todos, y la molestia de un castaño y una pelirroja, ella quisiera poder abrazarlo con tal naturalidad.

- No te preocupes, All — dijo suavemente el moreno, la irá de Lily se incrementaba y llegó a su punto máximo cuando vio a un grupo de chicas acercándose al moreno para saber porque tenía aquel cabestrillo, era el club de fans de Potter.

- James, cariño¿Qué te sucedió¿Estás bien? — Alice Daggett, la presidenta del club, con la que él había salido una vez hace unos años, pero se deshizo de ella con facilidad al poco tiempo.

- Estoy bien — dijo con cierto fastidio el moreno.

- Te ves pálido — dijo otra chica tomándole el rostro, el estomago de Lily dio un vuelvo — deberías comer algo, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

- Es lo que trato de hacer.

- ¿No jugarás el próximo partido? — dijo Alice con expresión de tristeza

- Sí jugaré — afirmó el moreno, nada ni nadie se lo impediría.

- Estaremos ahí apoyándote, cariño, así no te sentirás sólo.

Remus y Sirius se atornillaban de risa, sabían cuanto odiaba James que aquellas chicas se le acercasen, sobre todo si cierta pelirroja estaba cerca.

De pronto cambiaron de expresión, al ver quien se acercaba.

- ¿Te caíste de la escoba, Potter? Las malas lenguas dijeron que sabías volar, ahora veo que hasta los de 1º vuelan mejor que tú — Max tenía una voz envenenada, parecía odiarlo tanto como el moreno lo odiaba a él.

- No es algo que te importe idiota — dijo con rabia.

- Es una pena, no podrás jugar contra nosotros, quería demostrarles a todos que soy mejor que tú sobre una escoba, pero con esto no creo que sea necesario, es obvio.

James estaba a punto de matarlo, sacó su varita y le apuntaba con furia, Sirius y Remus secundaron a su amigo parándose a ambos lados del moreno y alzando sus varitas.

Lily miraba horrorizada la escena, tenía que sacar a Max lo antes posible de ahí, antes de que lo mataran los merodeadores, ella misma se daría es gusto.

- Mi amor, vamos, salgamos de aquí, debemos hablar. — escuchar a la pelirroja llamándole "mi amor" volvió a herir profundamente el corazón de James, y sólo logró incrementar el odio que sentía por Max, quería hacerle daño, y lo haría.

Lily sacó a su rubio novio del gran salón y salieron a los terrenos del colegio, la pelirroja estaba hecha una furia.

- ¿Qué pretendes? — le dijo cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos del castillo

- Nada, sólo quería hablar contigo

- No fue eso lo que estabas haciendo cuando casi te matan ahí adentro. No tenías para que provocarlo.

- Son bromas, Lily, además que te importa lo que diga o haga Potter, parece importarte todo lo que pase con él.

- No me importa, pero no por eso tienes andar por ahí humillándolo

- ¿Estás segura de que no te importa Potter? — dijo audazmente.

- Claro que no me importa, sólo es mi compañero, ni siquiera es mi amigo — la pelirroja echaba chispas por sus ojos verdes.

- Eso no me quedó muy claro anoche

- ¡Qué tiene que ver eso! — sabía que él tenía razón, pero no le daría en el gusto.

- ¿Me prometes que él no tiene nada que ver contigo?

- No tengo porque hacer eso, deberías confiar en mí, si no puedes hacerlo, no sé que hacemos juntos.

- Yo confío en ti, no confío en él — Max cambió su actitud, sabía que si seguía así la perdería y no quería eso — Ya preciosa, no tenemos porque pelearnos por ese idiota — dijo tratando de bajar las revoluciones de la discusión.

- Al único que vi actuando como un idiota, fue a ti Max, no sé si voy a perdonarte, cuando aprendas a cambiar esa estúpida actitud, hablaremos, hasta entonces mantente lejos de mí. — Lily necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar y esta parecía ser la excusa perfecta.

&&&&&//////////////////&&&&&&&&

_Y? que les pareció?_

_El siguiente cap trae varias sorpresas, así que espero que les guste!_

_Aiosss _


	6. Celos, Quidditch y Sorpresas

_Hola!!!_

_Lo sé!!! Me he demorado una eternidad, Vamos que fueron poquitos días, seguro que ni se dieron cuenta._

_Bueno, para redimirme, este capitulo es el más largo que he escrito en este fic (porq los de los otros fics son muchisimo más largos)._

_Este capítulo me gusta muchisimo, porque es primera vez que narro un partido de Quidditch y probablemente no queden conformes con eso, pero trae muchas sorpresas, y les gustará._

_La actualización de los otros fics, pues esta lentaaa muy lentaaa, pero ya llegará, no hay ningún fic abandonado ni nada._

_Todas cordialmente invitadas a pasar por el resto de mis historias._

_Besos. Aioss_

**Capítulo 6: Celos, Quidditch y Sorpresas**

Lily se alejo rápidamente, dejando a su novio con la palabra en la boca y un sin fin de preguntas que lo agobiaban.

Max sabía que no quería perder a Lily, que desde que la conoció vivir en Inglaterra no era tan difícil, pero no podía soportar que ella se preocupase tanto de aquel Potter, aunque ella nunca le había dado muestras de que sintiese algo por el merodeador, por otro lado su relación estaba bien hasta que comenzó a sentir celos, quizás Lily sólo se preocupaba por Potter, como se preocuparía de cualquier otro, sí, tenía que ser eso, ella siempre se preocupa de todos, él mismo lo había comprobado al poco tiempo de conocerla, cuando ella había acudido rápidamente al Hospital de San Mungo a verlo aquella vez que tuvo su accidente. — Estoy volviéndome un paranoico- pensó Max. Ideó un plan para recuperar a SU Lily, sólo tenía que tener cuidado, porque si se cruzaba con Potter, este iba a conocer de lo que él era capaz.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, dos chicos trataban de calmar a su amigo:

- Lo voy a matar¿cómo se atreve¡¡Ese recién llegado me las va a pagar!!

- James, no sacas nada ahora con estar enojado

- Cornamenta tiene razón, Lunático, ese tipo nos desafió, y él no sabe con quienes se esta metiendo, alguien debe enseñarle a respetar su lugar como mugroso Slytherin, y quien mejor que nosotros para hacérselo saber. — Sirius estaba casi tan molesto como James.

- Lo que trato de decir, es que esto sólo nos traerá problemas

- Eso nunca nos a detenido — le interrumpió el moreno de ojos almendra.

- James, debes entrar en razón, esto sólo te alejará más Lily — eso caló hondo en su amigo, y Remus lo sabía, pero el tenía razón, si Lily se enterase de la cantidad de planes que tenían para torturar a su novio, no habría quien salvase a James de la furia de la pelirroja y finalmente ella se quedaría con Max.

- Esa pelirroja no tiene nada que ver, él nos retó a nosotros, no podemos quedarnos tan tranquilos de varitas cruzadas

- Lunático tiene razón, Sirius — Sirius se quedó desconcertado, nunca antes James había hablado así, pero decidió cambiar de tema, su amigo se veía más abatido que otras veces, prefirió dejar la venganza para otra ocasión.

- Será mejor que veamos como arreglar tu escoba, sino no tendrás como demostrarle a ese idiota quien es mejor. — Sirius lucia su mejor sonrisa, eso animaría a su amigo, al menos un poco.

- Siento decirles esto chicos, pero ya lo he intentado todo, he estado tratando de arreglarla desde que llegué aquí ayer por la noche, pero el nivel de destrozo es demasiado grande, la única solución es una escoba nueva. Sentenció el castaño con tristeza.

- Es lo que he estado pensando toda la noche — dijo James con pesar — no puedo pedirle a mis padres otra escoba — El moreno recordaba la vez que le regalaron aquella escoba ultimo modelo, que ahora estaba hecha pedazos.

Su padre sonreía al ver que su hijo disfrutaba aquel regalo como ningún otro, pero fue drástico en aclararle que sería la última que ellos le comprasen, porque si él no era capaz de cuidarlas no habría una próxima vez. Y era cierto, el moreno había tenido tantas escobas como chicas detrás de él, pero esa escoba era especial, lo supo desde que voló en ella la primera vez, cuando, con su capa de invisibilidad, voló hasta la casa de los Evans y observó desde la ventana a su pelirroja sonreír mientras leía un libro en su habitación, ella nunca supo que él estuvo ahí observándola durante horas.

- ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? — dijo Sirius sacando al moreno de anteojos de sus recuerdos.

- No lo sé, las escobas que hay aquí no se comparan a la que tenías, tenemos que hacer algo.

Pasaron 2 semanas, y los merodeadores aún no sabían donde conseguir una escoba decente, en el ínter tanto James, no había esperado los 3 días para dejar de usar el cabestrillo y había vuelto a los campos de Quidditch a los dos días, debido a que Sirius y Remus lo obligaron, porque por él hubiese comenzado el mismo día a entrenar nuevamente.

El equipo de Gryffindor mejoraba constantemente, aunque a los ojos del moreno le faltaba mucho más para ser mejor que el resto de la escuela, sin embargo aquel día James decidió no hacer entrenamiento debido a que sería la primera visita a Hogsmade desde que iniciaron el año escolar.

Por otra parte Sirius había decido que postergaría su apuesta con Ashley, quería sacarle provecho a esa semana y aún no estaba seguro de que es lo que quería que la chica hiciera, así que para terror de Ashley, el moreno le anunció que él se encargaría de hacerle saber cuando comenzaría a pagar su apuesta. La chica sabía que Sirius sólo estaba tratando de atormentarla un poco más, jugando con sus nervios, pero él seguía sin saber que no sólo jugaba con sus nervios, sino también con su corazón que latía acelerado.

Aquella mañana, Lily y sus amigas desayunaban tranquilamente en el Gran Salón, cuando un súbito aletear de alas les hizo alzar la vista, para ver que el correo estaba llegando.

Una bella lechuza le dejo caer a la pelirroja, por enésima vez esa semana, una carta. Las había estado recibiendo desde que discutió con Max.

Las cartas y los regalos; no la ayudaban en su tarea de pensar con claridad, aún no podía definir que sentía por Potter y si lo que sentía por su novio seguía teniendo la misma intensidad que en un comienzo.

Ante la sonrisa cómplice de sus amigas, la abrió y en ella leyó:

_Preciosa¿cómo estas esta mañana?, he estado esperando encontrarme con tus ojos toda la semana, pero el destino no me ha concedido esa suerte, te extraño tanto…  
Quisiera poder acercarme a ti y disfrutar el dulce de tus labios, pero sigues tan alejada¿Cuándo me perdonarás¿Cuándo terminare de pagar el precio de tan pequeñísimo error?  
Tú y yo nos merecemos una nueva oportunidad, o ¿es que me has olvidado? Porque si es así, sólo debes decírmelo y me alejaré de ti, aunque mi corazón se paralice por el dolor.  
Mis brazos necesitan de tu cuerpo y mis días están faltos de la luz de tu sonrisa.  
Vuelve a mí, por favor._

_¿Vendrías conmigo a Hogsmade hoy? Si la respuesta es sí, sólo tienes que voltearte y mirarme con esos ojos que amo para que nos veamos en la salida del castillo hoy a las 11.00._

Max.

Max podía derretirla si así lo quería, Lily estuvo toda la semana luchando contra sus ganas de volver a sus brazos, tenía que estar segura.

Sin embargo, se volteo y le buscó con la mirada, lo halló en el medio de la mesa de Slytherin, mientras la miraba atentamente. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Lily sonrió y con ello aceptó una cita con su novio.

¿Qué importaba si no estaba segura¿Potter jamás podría ser tan dulce con ella? él sólo se preocupa de su escoba, ganar aquel estúpido partido de Quidditch, eso sin contar la infinidad de chicas que lo perseguían y le coqueteaban esperando que él les mirase, al menos un instante.

La misma mirada por la cual la pelirroja se derretía y que tan pocas veces le dedicaba desde que ella era novia con Max. - _además sólo quiere hacerse el lindo, le encanta que las mujeres lo persigan, seguro esta jugando con alguna novia de turno por ahí, NO, yo no seré una más en la larga lista de Potter_ — a Lily se le retorcía el estomago de sólo pensar que James podía estar con otra chica en estos momentos, besándola, acariciándola… - _BASTA, LILY_ — pensó con furia — _No le interesas a Potter más que para ser su acompañante mensual, después de eso te dejará_ — y la dulce pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a hacer pasar a su corazón por semejante tortura, porque aunque lo negase, si se acercaba más a James, ella se enamoraría perdidamente de él y todo sería dolor cuando él la deje por otra, por Potter no se enamoraba, y ni toda su magia lograría ese milagro.

Lily no podía saber cuan equivocada estaba.

Los Merodeadores entraron en el gran salón, causando un gran revuelo, sobre todo entre las chicas, pero ellos estaban ya acostumbrados y hacían caso omiso a la expresión que ponían las jóvenes al verlos pasar.

Se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, cercanos a donde estaba Lily y sus amigas, James siguió con su mirada, a quien iba dirigida semejante sonrisa de parte de la pelirroja, y su estomago comenzó a fundirse en acido al ver a Max observándola como un tarado.

Por su parte, Sirius miraba sorprendido a su mejor amiga, se veía más hermosa que de costumbre, con aquella ropa muggle, unos jeans que realzaban sus caderas y una polera con un escote discreto, que realzaba sus curvas. — Será una excelente semana de esclavitud — pensó el moreno de ojos grises, que ahora miraban a Ashley como un León acechando a su presa.

Remus caminaba cabizbajo, se le notaba pálido y ojeroso, la cercanía de la luna llena estaba comenzando a afectarle, al sentarse levantó la mirada y esta se cruzo con la de una castaña de ojos que ahora tenían tonos verdes, eso lo animo enormemente, no pudo saber si esa mirada era para James, que estaba a su lado, pero poco le importaba.

Se enfrascaron en una conversación, el tema era la escoba destrozada de James.

- Te digo Lunático, las escobas del colegio son peor de lo que imaginaba — se lamentaba James.

- Quien es bueno volando en una escoba, debiera de serlo en cualquier escoba, sin importar que tan mala sea esta — Remus se estaba cansando del tema.

- He visto entrenar a Cornamenta, y esas escobas están más locas que Sybill Trelawey, y eso es decir harto, la ultima vez casi vuelve a caer porque la escoba estaba vibrando y saltos.

- ¿Y tú como sabes lo que sucedió en el entrenamiento¿No me digas q te integraste al equipo, canuto? — Remus lo miraba incrédulo.

- Te has vuelto loco, Lunático, sólo estoy interesado en una de las chicas del equipo, Lizzy Jones.

- Es la nueva buscadora del equipo, vuela como las diosas — exclamó admirado James que hace mucho no había visto volar tan bien a una mujer, después de Allison era la segunda mejor. — Le he enviado una lechuza a mi padre, rogando porque se apiade de mi y me regale una nueva escoba, pero —

- ¿Sigues encaprichado con tu escoba, Potter? — Allison le interrumpía con una sonrisa irónica y algo cansada, el moreno no había hecho más que hablar de lo mismo durante las dos semanas.

- Supongo que a ustedes también les ha comentado lo de su terrible perdida — El licántropo de ojos dorados reía.

- Es insoportable, soy capaz de regalarte mi escoba si con eso dejas de hablar de lo mismo — exclamo exasperada Allison.

- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero tú la también necesitas.

- James — los merodeadores se sorprendieron, ella nunca le había llamado por su nombre, pero esta vez era algo importante — Con la cantidad de entrenamientos que hemos tenido, te aseguro que el pequeño detalle de tu escoba pasará inadvertido, además vuelas mejor que cualquier otro en el castillo, así que por favor deja de quejarte y ten más fe en tu equipo, porque no te defraudaremos — Allison nunca le había hablado de esa forma, pero por alguna razón eso caló hondo en James, que dejo de hablar del tema, y le dedicó una mirada agradecida.

Por su parte All, ya había puesto en marcha un plan para solucionar el pequeño problema de Potter, del cual todos en Hogwarts estaban enterados, y la fase final estaba por completarse ese día, el partido se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, por lo cual no tenía mucho tiempo.

Los merodeadores, se encaminaron a Hogsmade acompañados de Ashley y Allison, todos conversaban animadamente

- Creo que iré a ver unas túnicas a la tienda, necesito uno algo nuevo urgentemente — Ashley miró extrañada a su amiga, era raro ese comportamiento en ella, nunca le habían importado tanto las túnicas nuevas como hasta ahora.

- Si quieres te acompaño.

- No Ash, no te preocupes, es algo muy tedioso, tardaré poco en volver, mientras podrían ir ustedes a las 3 escobas, les alcanzaré ahí.

- Pero…

- Ya la oíste princesa, vamonos a las 3 escobas — Sirius le tomó la mano a la castaña, que seguía extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- Desde cuando tengo que hacer lo que tu digas, Black — la mano del moreno en la suya le estaba causando estragos en su interior, así q se soltó lo más rápido que pudo.

- Pues he decidido, que Hoy comenzarás a pagarme la apuesta que perdiste, así que puedes empezar a llamarme, Sr. Black

- Sirius, por favor, pensé que lo habías olvidado — Ash estaba muy nerviosa, necesitaba urgentemente, mantenerse lo más lejos posible de esos ojos grises.

- ¿Qué harás con ella Canuto? — James se había incorporado a la conversación

- Pues tengo muchas ideas en mente, pero por ahora podemos conversar para ir a las Tres escobas a relajarnos un rato.

- ¿Dónde está Lily? — James dio gracias al cielo, que por fin Remus haya preguntado lo que él mismo venía planeando preguntar sin que se notara demasiado su ansiedad por saber.

- Salió con Max

- Se han contentando esos dos, pensé que la pelirroja había entrado en razón — Sirius parecía molesto, ya que seguía odiando a Max por la ofensa que quedó pendiente.

- Pues después de llenarla de cartas y regalos, ella no pudo negarse, nuestro cuarto esta repleto de todo lo que le ha enviado. — En ese instante James desapareció, Remus y Sirius se miraron, sabían que su amigo seguía afectado por la relación de la pelirroja.

- Será mejor que vayamos pronto, sino todas las mesas estarán ocupadas — señaló Sirius.

- Yo les alcanzo luego — y Allison se fue corriendo hacia la calle principal.

James sacó su capa, y se dispuso a buscar a Lily por todo el pueblo, tenía que encontrar la forma de alejarla de aquel idiota. Después de varios minutos los localizó caminando por una especie de plaza alejada del pueblo, iban de la mano, y ella le sonreía, James se acercó lo suficiente como para oírles hablar.

- ¿Ya has decidido terminar con nuestro distanciamiento preciosa? — Max la tomaba por la cintura y la apoyaba contra un árbol.

- No estoy segura si has cambiado, en cualquier momento puedes volver a pelearte con Potter por alguna estupidez.

- ¿Como puedo probarte lo contrario?, no me interesa lo que haga ese estúpido, sólo me importa lo que hagas tú — Max le miraba con una cara de niño bueno.

- Eso no fue lo que demostraste la última vez

- Pero ahora has vuelto a ser MI mujer, así que lo que haga o deje de hacer ese me tiene sin cuidado —

El rubio se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la pelirroja, hace mucho que no se besaban, al menos no de esa forma, Lily se dejó llevar, mientras su novio la abrazaba con más fuerza y acariciaba su espalda.

James por su parte estaba apunto de explotar, no podía seguir viendo eso, tomó su varita y le apuntó al rubio, que de pronto comenzó a ponerse verde y el rostro perfecto comenzó a calentarse de tal forma que los dos chicos asustados se alejaron, Max estaba completamente verde y de su piel crecían ampollas que amenazaban con reventarse en cualquier momento, además de que estaban desconfigurando la cara del chico.

Lily, asustada no sabía como reaccionar, sin saber cual era el hechizo no podía hacer mucho, probó con Finite Incantatem, pero eso no funcionó, por lo cual se llevó corriendo a su novio a la enfermería, y en su mente solo había un pensamiento — esto tiene que ser obra de Potter — Mientras un joven moreno de ojos avellana sonreía satisfecho encaminándose hacia las Tres escobas.

En el pueblo, después de comprobar que nadie la seguía, entró en una tienda especializada en escobas, donde tenían todo lo que un jugador de Quidditch pudiera necesitar. — No debería estar tan nerviosa, soy del equipo de Gryffindor, es normar que tenga que venir a buscar algo para el juego de mañana — pero Allison sabía muy bien, que no era lo que todo el mundo pensase, sino lo que un moreno de anteojos pudiera pensar al verla ahí.

- Hola Srta Leigh, la estaba esperando — dijo el mago que atendía el local.

- Hola Leo — la chica sonrió.- ¿Ha llegado ya?

- Sí, Srta, esta lista, desea llevársela ahora.

- No, necesito que me hagas un favor más, podrías enviarla con esta nota mañana como a las 10 am a este lugar.

- Claro — dijo alegre el mago

- Y una ultima cosita, por favor, esto es lo más importante, no le digas a nadie que yo la he comprado, por favor- suplicó la chica.

- No se preocupe Srta Leigh, sabré guardar el secreto.

Allison salio de la tienda mucho más tranquila, dirigió hacia las tres escobas, cuando se encontró en el camino con James.

- y Tú¿Por qué vienes tan sonriente?

- Sólo estoy animado por el partido de mañana, y … - James se puso serio pero sin quitar la gran sonrisa de tu rostro — quería agradecerte lo que dijiste hoy en el desayuno, es bueno saber que confías en que podamos ganar mañana.

- Eres un gran capitán, James, en eso radica mi confianza — dijo la castaña sin pensar, hasta q se dio cuenta de que no era bueno que él se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía y añadió — además que nos has hecho entrenar como locos con más de 3 semanas de anticipación, si no ganamos, me encargaré de matarte, después de que vaya a algún masajista para que me alivie el dolor de espalda. — el chico río, sabía que había sido especialmente exigente desde que se enteró que jugarían contra el equipo de Max, y todos estaban igual de adoloridos, sin contar él mismo desde hace unos días sentía que su brazo fracturado estaba resintiéndose, pero eso no se lo diría a nadie.

Al llegar a las Tres escobas, vieron a sus amigos en una mesa en la esquina del local, Ashley y Sirius discutían mientras Remus se reía a carcajadas de ellos.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — dijo All mientras se sentaba al lado de Remus.

- Sirius quiere que le de un masaje

- Eso no es tan terrible¿o sí? — James no entendía.

- Pero quiere que lo haga estando yo con un traje de baño y cantando Cruel Summer

- Uyyy que cursi Canuto, deberías pedirle que cante otra canción

- ¿Y tú le apoyas Potter?

- Claro, será un buen espectáculo, pero sigo creyendo que es una canción muy cursi, porque no Naugthy Girl — Todos reían a carcajadas, mientras Ash se enrojecía completamente.

- Tienes razón Cornamenta, esa es una buena proposición.

- No, mejor One Wild Night — Remus no se quedaba atrás.

- Ya dejen de molestarla — Allison parecía enfadada — aunque ella canta excelente I'm A slave for you.

- ¿Tú también?, pensé que eras mi amiga — Ashley estaba muy mortificada — Por favor Sirius ¡no me hagas esto!

- Tú te lo buscaste.

Siguieron charlando animadamente hasta que se hizo tarde y decidieron volver al castillo y a ver como Ashley cumplía con su primer mandato como esclava de Sirius.

Al llegar a la sala común, los chicos reían, hasta q vieron a Lily sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, echaba chispas por los ojos, cuando les vio entrar se le acercó a James.

- ¡Tú!

- Me estabas esperando, cariño

- Si me vuelves a llamar Cariño, haré que tragues pus de bubotubérculo, me oíste.

- Veo que estas algo enfadada

- Ahh te parece muy gracioso lo que le has hecho a Max — Todos entendieron al fin lo que estaba sucediendo, y era mejor alejarse antes de que Lily les arrancase los ojos a todos.

- Y ¿que le pasó? Al pobre Max- con una cara de niño inocente

- Debes saberlo muy bien, estoy segura de que has sido tú.

- ¿Y porque tendría yo que hacerle algo a tu novio? — dijo esto con especial acidez en las ultimas palabras.

- Porque sigues molesto por lo sucedido hace dos semanas, porque el juega en el equipo de Slytherin y mañana es el partido

- No tiene nada que ver con que juegue mañana — exclamó James enojado, como si estuviese acusándolo de boicotear el partido.

- ¡Con que lo admites!

- No, no lo he hecho, sólo te estoy aclarando que no tengo porque hacerle algo a tu noviecito, sabiendo que hay partido, mi interés es demostrarle quien es mejor volando en la cancha, así que no me acuses infundadamente pelirroja. — James podía tener razón, pero Lily estaba segura de que él era el culpable de lo sucedido.

- Entonces¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Te he dicho que no he sido yo, no tengo interés en arruinar tus citas.

- ¿cómo sabes tú que yo estaba en una cita con él? — lanzó una mirada fulminante a sus amigas que subían discretamente a su habitación.

- No me interesa lo que hagas o no con tu noviecito — estando enojado mentir se le hacía muy fácil — si quieres revolcarte con él, a mi ni me va ni me viene, así que deja de culparme por idioteces. — Ya no le intereso, pensaba Lily, eso le dolió muy en lo profundo, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar

- Mas te vale que no hayas sido tú, Potter, porque si me entero de que así ha sido, te arrepentirás

- No le tengo miedo a tus amenazas, Cariño — James tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, que provocaba comérselo en cualquier momento.  
Lily se levantó y se fue furiosa a su habitación.

En ella estaban Ashley y Allison, que se preparaban para recibir al Huracán Evans en cualquier momento.

- Ustedes le dijeron a Potter que estaba con Max

- Lily, cálmate, él lo hubiese averiguado de todas formas, era notorio que no estuvieses con nosotros.

- Y ustedes le facilitaron el trabajo, o no?

- Ehhh, pues… un poco, sí, pero fue sin querer

- ¡¿pero como?!, se supone que son mis amigas

- Y lo somos Lily, ya por favor, perdónanos

- No — Lily se tiró en su cama, y antes de cerrar las cortinas vio a Ashley que se cambiaba de ropa. - ¿Qué haces?

- Ni lo preguntes, mira q me moriré de vergüenza

- Black le dijo que debía comenzar a pagar su apuesta esta semana, y le ha pedido que le haga un masaje estando en bikini, mientras canta una canción.

- Supongo que no lo harás¿O sí? — Lily la miraba perpleja, la rabia con sus amigas ya había pasado.

- No tengo otra opción, le di mi palabra que cumpliría esta estúpida apuesta, en que momento se me fue a ocurrir — dijo disgustada Ashley.

- Y donde debes hacerlo — preguntaron intrigadas y divertidas las chicas.

- En la terraza de la pieza de los chicos.

- ¿Irás a su habitación? — Lily la miraba incrédula

- ¿Tengo alguna otra opción? — Ashley salió de la habitación, hacia la de los chicos, vestía un precioso bikini negro que se veía realmente espectacular en su cuerpo, encima llevaba una abrigo largo para que nadie la viese caminar así vestida. Lily y Allison le siguieron. Tocó la puerta y Sirius abrió.

- Pasa preciosa — él tenía una sonrisa seductora en sus labios, y le miraba fijamente.

- Vas a dejar que la torture así — Lily miraba a Remus reprochándole.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Vamos q no es algo tan difícil, tal vez la parte del canto, pero es algo interesante de ver.

- ¿Qué es interesante de ver? — James salía del baño, se estaba duchando, y llevaba puesto sólo un pantalón y una toalla al cuello, el cabello seguía alborotado aún cuando estaba mojado, se veía extremadamente guapo, cualquiera se derretiría al verlo, su espalda era ancha, sus músculos tonificados y fuertes, con un abdomen plano y ejercitado, las chicas se impresionaron, nunca lo habían visto así, y parecía haber mejorado desde las vacaciones, Lily pensó — Bendito Quidditch, al fin le encuentro algo de sentido a ese deporte —

- La tarea que Black le pidió a Ash — dijo Allison con la poca voz que le quedaba después de verlo así, nunca lo había visto tan sexy.

Todos se encaminaron a la terraza, justo para ver cuando Ashley se sacaba el abrigo, esta vez fue el turno de los chicos de quedar impresionados, Ash tenía un cuerpo precioso, unas caderas prominentes que ocupaban excelentemente bien aquel bikini y su pecho se veía precioso y tentador. Sirius se quedó sin habla cuando la vio, nunca se imagino que ella podía verse tan hermosa.

- Guau, Ashley, te lo tenías bien guardado — James la mirada entre admirado y divertido.

- De saber que tenías ese bikini tan lindo, te habría invitado antes al lago — rió Remus, cuando All escuchó esto no pudo evitar sentirse molesta - que tenía Remus q admirar a Ashley, puede ser muy idiota cuando quiere, pero que estoy pensando, es un merodeador, porque habría de ser diferente al resto — pensaba molesta la castaña que en esos instantes tenía los ojos color miel.

- Se quedarán ahí mirando embobados a Ashley — dijo Lily visiblemente enojada — deberían dejarlos solos.

Cuando Sirius logró salir de su asombro, se acerco a la puerta que separaba la terraza del cuarto de los chicos y antes de cerrarla dijo

- Es mejor que se retiren, harán q se intimide, además esta apuesta, al menos por hoy, la disfrutaré yo solito — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Que egoísta eres, Canuto

- Lo siento, Cornamenta, pero el que Sabe, Sabe.

- Creo que yo debería apostar más a menudo — dijo Remus molestando a Sirius.  
Luego de eso, el moreno cerró la puerta.

En la habitación

- Ves Lily, no pudimos impedirlo, pero estoy seguro de que nuestro amigo la cuidará

- Remus tú eres prefecto, debiste hacerte valer

- No te das cuenta que él también lo estaba disfrutando, Lily — con un tono algo celoso en la voz de la castaña.

- No lo estaba disfrutando, sólo molestaba a Sirius, además, Lily, tú también eres prefecta, porque no los detuviste tú

- Porque no pude con ustedes babeando en la puerta

- Alguien parece que esta molesta

- Ya quisieras Potter, y ten la delicadeza de no hablarme.

- Como quieras — tenía una expresión de fastidio en sus ojos — All que haces despierta aún, deberías estar descansando para mañana

- Ya Potter no te pongas paranoico, no es tarde, además tú sigues en pie, ley pareja no es dura.

- La verdad es más tarde de lo que crees, ya deberías estar acostada

- Y tú que te metes, yo me quedo despierta hasta la hora que se me antoje, detesto que me estén mandando — dijo mientras ahogaba un bostezo — además no me iré de aquí sin Ash.

- Entonces tendrás bastante que esperar.

En la terraza.

- Ten por seguro que apenas termine esta semana, me encargaré de matarte lo más lenta, cruel y dolorosamente que pueda.

- No tienes que ponerte así —

Sirius estaba divertido, se tendió en un sillón largó que servía para descansar al aire libre cuando hacía mucho calor. Estaba sin polera, dejando su torso desnudo, que era tan impresionante como el de James, era claro que los paseos nocturnos de luna llena tenían un excelente efecto en su físico.

Ashley temblaba levemente, y no porque tuviese frío, su tortura estaba comenzando, y por más que quería alejarse del chico de ojos grises estaba obligada a permanecer a su lado.

Ashley comenzó el masaje en los fuertes músculos de las espalda del joven, que comenzaba a relajarse ante el suave contacto de las manos de ella, mientras susurraba una canción, Sirius dejó que ella escogiese cualquiera, y no cantaba mal, su voz sólo hacía que el ambiente se hiciese más acogedor, mientras Ashley trabajaba mentalmente para no acercase y besarlo, aunque si esperaba mucho tiempo más, sus sentimientos por el merodeador saldrían a la luz y su amistad se iría a la basura.

Sirius, por su parte, se relajaba pero sólo imaginar a la joven con aquel bikini, que haría suspirar a cualquiera; sentía q era capaz de darse vuelta y besarle, pero ella era su amiga, él no podía estar pensando así de ella, sin embargo por más que trataba de no pensar, la voz de ella se metía muy profundo en su interior, más de lo que él mismo se podía imaginar.

De pronto Ashley se paró, Sirius le miró con los ojos entornados

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ya se acabo el masaje — dijo la chica tratando de mantener la sonrisa

- ¿Cómo que se acabó?

- Tú no has dicho cuanto debía durar, así que yo podía parar cuando se me antojase — tenía que alejarse, pero ya — me voy, nos vemos mañana, Sr. Black. — Y salió rápidamente de la terraza.

En el cuarto, Lily y Allison la esperaban mientras los merodeadores las fastidiaban, Ash salió tan rápido que ni siquiera las vio, y se fue directo a su cuarto. Las chicas le siguieron, no sin antes dar un portazo.

Cuando Ashley llego a su cama se lanzo a ella y lloraba desconsoladamente, no le importaba que sus amigas la viesen.

- ¿Qué sucedió¿Te hizo algo Black? Porque si es así, voy y lo mato — y Lily tenía tantas ganas de matar a alguien q no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Sus amigas se acercaron a Ash y le acariciaban la espalda, dejando que ella se desahogara.

- No, no me ha hecho nada — dijo con la voz entrecortada

- Pero mira como has acabado, algo debe haberte hecho ese tonto

- No, él no tiene la culpa, él no tiene como saber

- Saber ¿Qué?, Ash¿Qué es lo que no sabe? — Allison estaba preocupada por su amiga pero podía intuir lo q sucedía

- … - Ash no sabía como decirle a sus amigas lo que sentía por el merodeador.

- Vamos, Ash, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras — Lily tenía una voz maternal que sólo guardaba para sus amigas.

- Es que… creo… creo que estoy enamorada de Sirius — Espero una reacción diferente de sus amigas, pero ellas seguían mirándola con ternura

- Eso lo sabemos cariño, hace mucho que nos habíamos dado cuenta

- ¿cómo es que supieron?

- No crees que es un poco lógico, no has salido con nadie seriamente, desde que te has hecho la amiga de Sirius, siempre incondicional con él, incluso aconsejándole con las chicas.

- ¿Era muy obvia? — pregunto asustada

- No, cariño, pero nosotras somos tus amigas, y te conocemos

- Pero como puedes dejar que Black siga tratándote así, te hace daño

- Sí, Lily tiene razón, sólo estas haciéndote daño, él no tiene idea lo que tu sientes, mientras él sale con todo Hogwarts, tú sigues aquí esperándole como si se lo mereciera.

- Él no es malo, lo conozco bien

- No estamos diciendo que lo sea, pero no se compromete con nadie, y mucho menos se enamora, sólo se divierte, y por alguna razón él no te ve así a ti, te respeta demasiado como para jugar con tus sentimientos, no creo q él quiera hacerte daño a propósito, pero lo hace.

- Pero, Lily¿Qué puedo hacer? He tratado de olvidarlo, pero es difícil.

- Claro que lo es, si sigues estando ahí para él a cada momento, tienes que conocer a otros chicos, quizás eso te ayude.

- Puede que tengas razón All, él no se fijará en mí, sólo soy una amiga para él. — le dolía aceptarlo, pero era cierto, tenía que sacarse del corazón a Sirius, sino su destino era seguir sufriendo y ya estaba cansada de eso.

- Vamos Ashley, no te desanimes, eres preciosa, las exclamaciones de Potter y Remus al respecto de tu bikini lo corroboran, encontraras a alguien que vea lo hermosa que eres, en todos los aspectos, sólo debes darte la posibilidad. — Lily sabía que darse la oportunidad de salir con otras personas podía ayudarle, ella misma lo estaba viviendo, aunque esperaba que le diese mejor resultado a su amiga del que le estaba dando a ella.

- Sólo debes terminar con esa tonta apuesta, y serás libre de Black, no dejes que te siga afectando.

- Gracias, chicas, son las mejores amigas que podría tener.

- Lo sabemos — ambas rieron ante la coincidencia, y se fueron a dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo para todas.

La mañana del domingo había un sol precioso, no había nubes en el cielo, era un excelente día para el Quidditch como pensó cierto moreno al despertar.

Los merodeadores bajaron a desayunar animados, el ambiente se tensaba era típico de cuando las dos casa rivales se enfrentaban, para la mayoría era extremadamente entretenido el ambiente electrizante que se generaba.

James se animo mucho más al ver a Max que aún permanecía verde, con múltiples cicatrices en la cara, pero estaba en perfecto estado para jugar contra él.  
En la mesa desayunando, se encontraban las tres amigas, que reían mientras conversaban

- Lily¿qué le hiciste a tu novio? — dijo Allison sorprendida

- Tan mal se porto ayer, que lo castigaste convirtiéndolo en Hulk

- No sean así, alguien le lanzó un hechizo ayer, y estoy casi segura de que fue Potter

- ¿En que momento fue eso?

- Cuando paseábamos ayer por una plaza cercana a Hogsmade, nos estábamos besando y …

- ¿Se reconciliaron? — preguntaron ambas amigas a la vez

- Mmm algo así, no estoy completamente convencida

- Yo creo que esto tiene mucho que ver con un chico de lentes pertenecientes a los merodeadores — dijo Allison casi en un susurro para que nadie pudiera oírles.

- Claro que no, me da igual Potter y su ego gigantesco

- ¿Porque eso no logra convencerme?

- Pues debería, Ashley — Lily comenzaba a enfadarse, pero en el fondo sabía que ni ella estaba tan convencida.

- Hey! Potter no comas tanto, no vaya a ser que vomites en el campo — Allison le miraba divertido mientras el moreno tragaba su cuarta ración de pastel.

- No me molestes Leigh, que mi estomago esta excelente, sólo preocúpate de meter la Quaffle en el aro opuesto

- Lo que usted diga, capitán

- Esa es la actitud que me gusta — Y el moreno le sonrió, muchas chicas se derritieron al verle. — nos vemos en el campo —.

James y Sirius subieron rápidamente la escalera hacia la sala común, había olvidado la vieja escoba de la escuela, cuando llegaron a su habitación, el moreno de lentes se acercó a donde tenía su escoba, mientras Sirius iba por algo a su cama.

- Cornamenta¿qué esa caja que tienes en tu cama?

- ¿Qué caja?, yo no he dejado nada esta mañana al salir

- Pues ahora hay una ahí

- A ver — James se acercó a su cama, y se sorprendió con una caja alargada bien envuelta, que tenía una pequeña tarjeta pegada a ella. La sacó y en ella leyó- Que la disfrutes, te la mereces, espero te agrade. — Canuto, q será lo que quiere decir esto — Mientras Sirius ya había abierto la caja.

- Cornamenta tienes que ver esto — dijo emocionado

- ¿Qué cosa? — ahí estaba ante sus ojos, la mejor escoba que el moreno haya visto en su vida (y había visto muchas), no podía creerlo, superaba 10 veces a la ultima que había tenido. - Es una Saeta de Fuego — dijo con un temblor en la voz.

- ¿La que salió en la revista de Quidditch el fin de semana? —

- Así es, no puedo creerlo, esto vale una fortuna, mi padre no puede haberme comprado semejante regalo — claro que podían, eran millonarios, pero se la habían negado un millón de veces antes.

- Seguro se apiadaron de ti, Cornamenta, debemos bajar, el partido debe estar por comenzar

- Ohhh, sí el partido, lo había olvidado

- Con la impresión cualquiera lo olvida, vamos, corre.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron tan rápido como pudieron, el estadio estaba repleto, y Kevin Fawcett era el comentarista del partido, era un chico de Ravenclaw, aficionado al Quidditch que parecía disfrutarlo tanto como los jugadores.

James le oyó decir que faltaban 5 min para el inicio del partido, para cuando llegó a los vestidores, todo el equipo estaba ya vestido con el uniforme, se metió en uno de los camarines y comenzó a cambiarse

- ¿Donde estabas?, Potter, no ves q estamos por comenzar — Allison le regañaba

- No creerás lo que sucedió, hallé una escoba nueva en mi habitación, es la mejor escoba que existe hasta el momento.

- Increíble, Potter¿Dónde la has conseguido? — Lizzy Jones, la buscadora del equipo se acercaba a la nueva adquisición.

- Te dije, estaba en mi cuarto, con una tarjeta

- Sabías que estás escobas hay que mandarlas hacer a pedido — David Mcmillan golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor.

- No tenía idea, aún sigo sorprendido — dijo James al salir del camarín

- Será mejor que salgamos a la cancha, nos acaban de llamar.

- Den lo mejor de ustedes, sé que son los mejores, esto será divertido — le alentaba el capitán con una sonrisa.

- Gracias James — dijeron las chicas del equipo al salir.

Mientras en la caseta Kevin, alentaba al público.

Madame Hoch se hallaba en medio de la cancha, sería el árbitro y estaba esperando a los equipos, todos montaron las escobas, sonó el silbido del árbitro y las quince escobas se elevaron en el cielo.

- y la Quaffle es tomada de inmediato por James Potter el capitán del el equipo de Gryffindor, pero que es lo que veo¡esta montado en una espectacular Saeta de Fuego¡cómo lo habrá hecho! — decía Kevin asombradísimo como la mayoría de los presentes en el estadio. — le da un pase a Allison Leigh¡que bien vuela la bella cazadora!, de vuelta a Potter que se acerca peligrosamente al aro contrario donde esta el guardián Will Zeller y anota!!!, 10 — 0 ganando Gryffindor. — La multitud de gente aplaude y las chicas gritan felicitando a James, en las gradas se encuentran Sirius, Remus, Ashley y Lily que observan atentamente el partido.- y la quaffle la tiene Xavier Robins de Slytherin, y ahí va! Excelente jugada de la Guardiana de Gryffindor Camile Johnson, deteniendo esa Quaffle, y Ohhh! Una Bludger lanzada por Max Stevens de Slytherin estuvo a punto de botar de su impresionante escoba a Potter.

Max estaba tratando de derribar de la escoba a James, lanzándole a cada momento la bludger, tenía serias intensiones de hacerle el máximo daño posible y Potter lo había notado, pero esa escoba era muy rápida, y él sabia dominarla a la perfección.  
- Allison Leigh tiene la Quaffle y ohh cuidado, una bludger casi le rozo de no ser por Michel Brand que alejo la Bludger hacia Robins de Slytherin, Leigh se acerca al aro enemigo, y logra anotar, 20 — 0 para Gryffindor!!, ahora la quaffle esta en manos de Ryan Smith de Slytherin y es detenido por una Bludger de Mcmillan de Griffindor, la Quaffle vuelve a manos del mejor jugador de Quidditch del castillo James Potter que toma velocidad hacia los postes para hacer un gol, una nueva bludger es lanzada a Potter por Stevens¡ese chico quiere matar al capitán de Gryffindor! — exclamaba Kevin, mientras Lily estaba segura de que Max quería matar a James, y ella no podía ayudarle.- Colin Radulf de Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle se la pasa a Potter y es tanto para Gryffindor!, 30 — 0 ¡!! — el público vitoreaba entusiasmado, el partido se ponía cada vez mejor - Thomas de Slytherin tiene la Quaffle va directo al aro de Gryffindor, y anota! 30 — 10! Esta competencia es excitante señores y señoras, Potter tiene la Quaffle y es alcanzado por una Bludger en su brazo derecho¿no era ese el mismo brazo que se había fracturado el capitán?- dijo Kevin con voz temerosa, y así era, James gritó de dolor, pero se mantuvo en la escoba firmemente agarrado, no dejaría q le ganaran, de pronto oyó a Kevin — y al parecer Los buscadores han visto la Snitch y se lanzan en picada, Lizzy Jones y Tom Vance se estrellarán contra el suelo si no la alcanzan, y una Bludger le llega a la buscadora de Gryffindor y se desequilibra, Vance tiene la Snitch, y Slytherin gana!!! 160 — 30 ¡!!

James no podía creerlo, o era el dolor de su brazo, que tenía una recaída; o ¿Habían perdido?, el moreno descendió con rapidez hacia Lizzy que estaba en el suelo con una pierna fracturada.

- ¿Lizzy estas bien? —

- Perdimos, James, ese idiota de Stevens me lanzó la bludger a propósito — la chica lloraba de impotencia, sabía lo importante que era ese partido para su capitán.

- Tranquila Lizzy, diste tu mayor esfuerzo, tranquila, te llevaremos a la enfermería — llegaron todos los demás jugadores, Allison hizo aparecer una camilla, y subieron a la buscadora en ella y se la llevaron.

James buscaba con la mirada a Max, lo mataría esta vez, el muy maldito estuvo a punto de matarlo varias veces y además le lanzó a propósito la bludger a Lizzy, cuando lo localizo, caminó enfurecido hacia él. Remus y Sirius que veían la escena se acercaron rápidamente a su amigo.

- James, calma, no vayas por él

- No me digas lo que tengo q hacer, Remus

- Cornamenta, no hagas una estupidez, después podemos agarrarlo juntos

- No, Sirius, esto es entre él y yo. — James llegó donde estaba Max riéndose de cómo había caído Lizzy

- Te parece muy gracioso, maldito imbécil! — James temblaba de la cólera que sentía, con su brazo izquierdo sacó su varita y le apuntó, pero Lily se interpuso entre Max y James.

- ¡No lo hagas, James! — gritó Lily

- Quítate Evans — mascullo el moreno, nunca había estado tan enfurecido, le haría pagar.

- James, por favor, NO! — James seguía apuntándole con la varita, hasta q descendió su brazo, aunque el hecho de que la pelirroja estuviera defendiendo a su novio, sólo lo enfurecía más, no podía atacarlo con ella en medio y aunque se lo pidiera ella no saldría de ahí.

- ¿Qué Pasó, Potter? Tuviste miedo¿acaso obedeces las ordenes de Mi mujer ahora? — al escuchar eso, el moreno estuvo tentado de volver a apuntarle, pero Sirius y Remus le detuvieron, y lo alejaron de ahí.  
Sus amigos seguían sujetándole, y unos metros más allá el moreno hizo q le soltaran

- Ya déjenme — el moreno echaba chispas por sus ojos almendra.

- James, volvamos al castillo

- No, Remus, quiero estar solo, vayan a ver como esta Lizzy

- Pero, James

- No Sirius, necesito estar solo. — El moreno tomó su escoba y se alejó con dirección al bosque prohibido.

Cada fibra de su ser clamaba venganza, ese idiota se las pagaría¿Por qué Lily tenía que estar con él¿Por qué tenía que estar de su parte¿Por qué se había interpuesto? Seguro esta enamorada, ese pensamiento fue un golpe que lo dejo sin aliento, Lily enamorada de Max, James golpeo tan fuertemente como pudo con su brazo izquierdo el tronco de un árbol.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? Quieres romperte el otro brazo

- Evans, aléjate de mi, ve a celebrar con tu noviecito, ha tenido suerte esta vez, pero la próxima me las va a pagar

- Yo voy donde se me da la gana

- Ahh sí, quieres explicarme porque no estas revolcándote con tu novio en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí

- Eso no te importa Potter

- Entonces ándate, quiero estar solo

Ambos estaban tan furiosos, que durante la discusión se fueron acercando sin darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Quieres explicarme que le ves a ese saco de estiércol?

- No es algo de tu incumbencia Potter

- Eres SU mujer, vete a defenderlo

- Él no necesita que lo defiendan

- Entonces que hacías interponiéndote entre mi varita y él —

Casi no quedaba distancia entre sus labios, ambos temblaban debido a la rabia y a la cercanía de sus cuerpos. James se acercó y tomó a Lily por la cintura con fuerza, la tenía abrazada a su cuerpo y le besó, primero intensamente, descargando toda la rabia que sentía, y ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Poco a poco el merodeador fue suavizando el beso, haciéndolo cada vez más tierno, más lento, explorando cada rincón de los labios de la pelirroja, sus besos sabían a frutas dulces, mejor de lo que él tantas veces había imaginado, una electricidad recorría todo el cuerpo del moreno, y en su estomago había una fiesta de snitchs revoloteando. James nunca se había sentido así con una mujer, y quiso quedarse besándola para siempre.

Lily sentía los calidos labios de James, se sentía atrapada en un millar de sensaciones que desconocía, él la abrazaba con suavidad, y sus labios reconocieron a los de chico, recorriendo cada milímetro, Lily sintió que se elevaba al más alto de los cielos, James sabía besarla, acariciarla, la chica no podía pensar más que en esas sensaciones, de pronto un pensamiento vino a su mente — Ojala Max lograse que sienta la mitad de lo que siento ahora… Max, Mi novio! —

Lily se aparto abruptamente, James le miraba sorprendido, ella no sabía que hacer, que decir — Tengo que salir de aquí — fue lo único q hizo, el merodeador la vio correr alejándose de él, aún no podía salir del trance que significó besar a SU pelirroja.

Lily salió del bosque con dirección al castillo, no quería pensar, no sabía que hacer, cuando alguien la alcanzó por la cintura y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Mi amor, estabas aquí, he estado buscándote por todos lados, quería decirte algo

- Max, ahora no puedo, necesito ir a la sala común — tenía que alejarse

- Preciosa, escúchame por favor, es algo simple…

- ¿Que cosa?

- Creo… Creo

- ¿Qué?

- Te Amo — Max tomó a Lily por la cintura y la besó.

&·&·&·&·&

Y bien??

Sólo tienen que darle al botoncito que dice Go!

Vamos, tú sabes que quieres presionarlo!

Besos!


	7. Sé quien te ha regalado la escoba

_Hola!_

_Me había tardado, pero ya esta aquí el nuevo capítulo._

_Ya he actualizado dos de las tres historias pendientes, para quienes leen "Escondidos bajo tu piel" les cuento que el capítulo siguiente esta casi listo, sólo intento dejar una escena en particular lo mejor posible, hasta que eso no suceda me veo imposibilitada de actualizar, pero intentaré apresurarme._

_Besos. _

**Capítulo 7: Sé quien te ha regalado la escoba.**

La semana de esclavitud de Ashley había finalmente concluido, después de hacer los deberes, bailar para él, acompañarlo a Hogsmade en una escapada en la noche, entre otras locuras.

La castaña estaba agotada, mental y sentimentalmente agotada, ahora era libre de alejarse de esos ojos grises que la hipnotizaban, ahora podía buscar la forma de olvidarle. Sus amigas tenían razón, ella se lo merecía y decidió darse la oportunidad.

Ashley seguía estirada en su cama, mirando el techo y buscando la forma de no pensar, una tibia lágrima cayó desde la comisura de sus ojos muriendo en su cabello.

- Ash, vamos levántate!! Vamos!

- No quiero, Allison, estoy cansada, prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que termine el año.

- Vamos no seas así, te servirá para distraerte.

- No quiero distraerme, quiero fundirme con las sábanas de la cama

- Vaya que estas pesimista, comienzas a parecerte a Lily

- Puede ser… hablando de ella¿Dónde está?

- Arrancándose de Potter, o paseando por ahí con su súper novio.

- No puedo creer que siga con él, ni siquiera esta segura de lo que siente.

- Bueno, no se puede negar que Max siempre ha sido muy bueno con ella – dijo All analizando la situación de su amiga.

- Pero eso no es suficiente, o eso significa que puede tratar a todos los demás como le plazca, se ha convertido en un idiota como todos los Sly

- No digas eso, él nunca ha sido desagradable con nosotras.

- No le defiendas, eso no implica que no sea un idiota.

- Bueno, si… tienes razón.

- Ya, Ash!! Salgamos, el día esta muy lindo

- Esta nevado

- Por lo mismo, podemos tirarles bolas de nieve a los tontos que se nos crucen.

- No quiero

- Ashley, encerrada aquí no lograrás sacarte de la cabeza a Sirius Black – la dureza de su voz hizo estremecer a Ash, pero era la única forma de hacerla reaccionar.

- Tienes razón, pero es que no quiero verlo, esta semana ha sido una tortura, y mientras menos lo vea será mejor.

- Y por eso decidiste encerrarte aquí? Mira, esta es una oportunidad de distraerte, de relacionarte con más gente. El baile de Halloween será en dos días, si te quedas aquí no conseguirás pareja.

- ¿Y tú ya tienes una?

- Te sorprenderá saber que sí, me han invitado al baile – una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Allie.

- ¿En serio¿Quién? – Ash se incorporó, y miraba fijamente a su amiga.

- No te lo diré

- No seas así!! Tienes que contarme, por favor

- Si bajas conmigo a la nieve te lo diré – el gesto burlón de Allie hizo que su amiga le mirase recelosa.

- Esta bien, vamos.

Ambas amigas salieron a los jardines del castillo, todos los terrenos estaban blancos debido a la nieve y muchos alumnos paseaban o armaban guerras de nieve. El lago estaba algo congelado, y el aire era frío pero había en el cielo un atisbo de luz tenue del sol, insuficiente para abrigar el ambiente pero capaz de iluminar el lugar.

- Chicas! Iba a buscarlas, pensaba que no querías salir de tu habitación Ash – Lily las miraba alegre, su rostro era más blanco que de costumbre y tenía sonrojada la nariz y los pómulos debido al frío.

- Allie prometió decirme quien la invito al baile si bajaba – dijo Ash sonriente.

- Es una excelente razón, vengan hay un sector menos poblado, podríamos intentar construir los monitos de nieve que dejamos inconclusos el año pasado.

- Sii, Mrs Boo se quedó sin cabeza, todo por culpa de esos idiotas, tenían que lanzarse encima – exclamó indignada Allie.

- Esta vez no sucederá, no te aflijas Allie, los reconstruiremos – Las tres amigas comenzaron a rodear el castillo, llegando a un lugar donde había mucha menos gente.

- Este lugar es perfecto, como sabias que no habría nadie aquí – preguntaron a Lily.

- Pues fácil, le he dicho a todo el que se cruzará por aquí que le quitaría más puntos de su casa de los que pudieran ganar en todos sus años en Hogwarts – Lily sonreía traviesa, no era propio de ella aprovecharse de su condición de prefecta.

- Me parece un excelente uso de tu poder como prefecta Lily – las tres amigas rieron.

En otro sector de los terrenos del colegio, un grupo de jóvenes conversaban animadamente.

- Ya, James, no hay forma de saber quien te ha enviado esa escoba – Sirius estaba cansado de escuchar al moreno preguntarse quien le había regalado tan magnifica escoba, luego de comprobar que no había sido su padre.

- No sé, no pierdo la esperanza¿Por qué alguien me regalaría una escoba así?

- Puede ser que haya tenido la mala suerte de escucharte lamentándote por tu escoba perdida durante las dos semanas pasadas – una bola de nieve llegó en pleno al rostro de Remus, en sus ojos dorados apareció un brillo asesino, y respondió aquella afrenta con una bola de nieve, que James esquivó por poco impactando en la cabeza de Sirius.

- Son hombres muertos! – exclamó el moreno de ojos grises antes de iniciar una verdadera batalla de nieve.

Después de un rato de disputa, los tres merodeadores entraron al gran salón a cenar.

- Veamos, tiene que ser alguien que sepa de Quidditch y de escobas, eso reduce muchas personas¿No?

- Sí – dijeron sus amigos con voz cansada.

- Y es carísima, eso reduce muchísimo más a los candidatos, y tiene que ser un mago/bruja.

- James, hemos analizado esto miles de veces – Remus lo miraba molesto.

- Esta bien, creo que me rindo

- Al fin! – dijo Sirius – ahora podremos comer en paz. o al menos intentarlo – finalizó al ver a Alice Daggett, la presidenta del club de fans de James, acercarse hacia ellos.

- Hola chicos¿Cómo están? – dijo con una sonrisa gigantesca

- Bien Alice – la mirada de fastidio de los merodeadores no ahuyentó a la joven, que seguía plantada al lado de James, acariciándole el cabello.

En ese instante entraron las chicas y cuando Lily vio a esa chica tocando con tanta libertad al merodeador una enorme rabia creció en su interior "_estúpido Potter, como le encanta que lo estén acosando las mujeres_" pensó antes de seguir como si nada hacia la parte más alejada de la mesa de Gry.

- Alice¿Qué haces? – dijo James con evidente fastidio, sin notar las miradas asesinas que Lily le enviaba desde su asiento.

- Necesito conversar algo contigo, Cariño

- No me digas Cariño, y estamos cenando, lo que tengas que decir puede esperar – dijo con dureza volviéndose a mirar su plato.

- Es importante, es sobre tu escoba – la palabra mágica fue dicha, y las 3 cabezas de los merodeadores se giraron rápidamente para mirarle.

- ¿Qué sabes de mi escoba? – la miró receloso.

- Lo sabrás cuando conversemos – dijo mirando los ojos castaños directamente.

- Esta bien, vamos – el moreno se levantó y caminó detrás de ella ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes del salón, sobretodo de unos ojos verdes que parecían incendiarse.

Llegaron a un pasillo desierto y se detuvieron.

- Y bien¿Qué querías decirme? – al merodeador no le agradaba la idea de estar conversando con ella, era sabido que ella era la loca mayor de un grupo de chicas que estaban enamoradas de él. Y a él no le apetecía conversar.

- Ya tienes pareja para el baile – la mirada de la chica recorría el rostro del merodeador, bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho y brazos, ella soñaba con que él la abrazará con fuerza y la llevase a aquel lugar oculto donde los merodeadores llevaban a sus citas, donde hacían de todo menos hablar.

- No hemos venido a conversar de eso, Alice – ahora el moreno sentía que era una trampa, "_diablos y dejé mi cena por esto_" se recriminó molesto.

- Es una simple pregunta, no podrías contestarla – dijo con expresión herida.

- No, no tengo pareja para el baile aún, pero eso no es algo que tú puedas solucionar, así que dime que querías decirme o me voy, porque tengo hambre.

- Esta bien, Jamsie, no tienes que ponerte así. Bueno, yo te he escuchado comentando con tus amigos sobre la persona que te ha regalado la escoba, y yo sé quien fue.

- ¿Lo sabes? – dijo extrañado el merodeador, pero analizándolo bien ella cumplía con todas las cualidades de la persona que creía podía regalarle la escoba, su padre era un mago muy rico, que invertía en uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch del país y ella parecía estar obsesionada con él desde aquella fatídica ocasión en que se le ocurrió salir con ella.

- Claro, he sido yo – había planeado muy bien esa mentira, nadie realmente sabía quien había hecho llegar la escoba al merodeador, pero ella sacaría partido del asunto, él no tendría como comprobar que ella no había sido.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo sorprendido.

- No pongas esa cara cariño, desde que me enteré que necesitabas una escoba le pedí a mi padre que me comprase una para regalártela, no quería que estuvieses triste. No quise decírtelo antes, porque pensé que no me creerías, pero has estado preguntándole a todos si sabían algo, y me he decidido a contarte.

- Es… - la verdad no estaba seguro de que eso fuese cierto, pero era muy probable que ella hubiese sido esa persona. – Vaya, si has sido tú, no sé como agradecértelo.

- Yo conozco una forma – los ojos de la chica brillaron y el merodeador alzó sus defensas – vayamos juntos al baile, me harías muy feliz.

- Es que yo… - lo pensó, no estaba seguro, pero se sentía algo en deuda con ella – esta bien, como quieras – respondió sin animo.

- Que bien! Entonces nos vemos el sábado a las 8 en la entrada al Gran Salón. – Alice se alejó rápidamente antes de que el merodeador se retractase, mientras James pensaba en que esa sería la peor de las fiestas a la que había asistido.

Cuando James llegó al Gran salón, sus amigos estaban intrigados

- Desembucha Cornamenta¿que ha sucedido? – dijo Sirius

- Ella fue

- ¿Qué?!! – Exclamaron ambos merodeadores – ¿Estas seguro?

- Ella ha dicho que sí, que se lo pidió a su Papá

- No me lo creo – exclamó Sirius incrédulo.

- Podría ser cierto – reflexionó el castaño – su padre es muy adinerado y esta involucrado en un club de quidditch, sería muy fácil para él conseguir aquella escoba, sobre todo si son de fabricación exclusiva y a pedido.

- Es lo que pensé, en fin – suspiró decepcionado James – iré con ella al baile. – Sirius estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el jugo que bebía mientras Remus rodaba los ojos.

- Te has vuelto loco Cornamenta, te ha hecho mal la nieve o que, esa chiquilla mimada es insoportable, o acaso olvidaste el escándalo que hizo aquella vez que se te ocurrió cancelar la cita.

- Lo sé, y sabes bien que no me agrada, pero me ha ayudado mucho, es decir es sólo una forma de agradecerle.

- Y no crees que ella se este haciendo falsas ilusiones con todo esto – Remus siempre pensaba y analizaba profundamente las situaciones, logrando sorprender a sus amigos.

- No lo sé, Lunático, esto era lo que ella quería, de hecho ella me lo pidió. Sólo será una noche, y me habré librado de ella.

- ¿No pensarás llevarla a…? – la mirada elocuente de Sirius explicó a que se refería, hablaba de aquel lugar donde los merodeadores solían llevar sus conquistas para hacer algo más que sólo besarse, sin duda Sirius era quien más había llevado chicas allí, y todas rogaban porque el merodeador volviese a invitarlas.

- NO! – dijo James entre ofendido y divertido por la expresión de su amigo – jamás caería tan bajo, además tengo a otra persona en mente para eso. – un brillo travieso cruzó la mirada de chocolate del moreno.

- ¿Sigues encaprichado con Evans?

- No creo que Lily quiera ir ahí – dijo con voz profunda el licántropo.

- No hablaba de ella – eso sí que sorprendió a Remus y para que decir de la expresión de Sirius.

- ¿Aún sigues enfadado con ella? – James se encogió de hombros.

La verdad es que desde lo sucedido en el bosque, Lily simplemente le evitaba y se paseaba por todo Hogwarts con el saco de estiércol que tenía como novio, al cual aún no le había cobrado las que le hizo, pero ya tenía algo preparado para él.

En cuanto a ella, se sentía traicionado, era cierto que él la había besado, pero no se esperaba que ella volviese con tal rapidez a los brazos de Max, y esa rabia que sentía le ayudaba a evitar el dolor, prefería no pensar en ella, por mucho que le costase, y su orgullo le había ayudado a decidir que necesitaba a otra mujer en su vida, y era exactamente lo que haría.

- No estoy enfadado, simplemente no me interesa lo que Evans haga de su vida, yo voy a seguir con la mía, lo que no implica que ese entupido que tiene por novio no pague por las que me ha hecho. – un brillo homicida se cruzó por su mirada.

- Me parece bien, Cornamenta, llevaremos a cabo el plan que teníamos para él, y se va a arrepentir de las que nos ha hecho.

- Yo creo – comenzó a decir Remus.

- No me digas que no esta bien, porque no te haremos caso, él se lo ha buscado, y nadie nos ataca y sale ileso. – dijo con cólera fría el merodeador de pelo revuelto.

- Yo creo – continuo Remus como si no le hubiesen interrumpido – que mientras antes le demos su merecido mejor será, la caída será estrepitosa – la mirada malévola y fiera del merodeador hizo sonreír a sus amigos. Es que eso era lo que ellos hacían, se apoyaban mutuamente, en las buenas y las malas.

- El lobito tiene razón, esto será interesante de ver.

- ¿No te preocupa lo que pueda pensar Lily? – ahí iba de nueva la sensatez de Remus

- No, Lunático, ella ha escogido, ya me cansé de perseguirla, si estar con un Sly es lo que quiere, que se atenga a las consecuencias, esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.

- Me parece bien, y a ti Canuto – Remus, miró a Sirius que seguía con la mirada a un Raven que se dirigía hacia Ashley.

- ¿Qué hace ese idiota besando la mejilla de Ash? – preguntó molesto.

- No lo sé, tal vez la esta invitando al baile – razonó Remus.

- ¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué? – dijo alertándose el merodeador.

- No lo sé, quizás le gusta Ash, la verdad que desde que la vi en bikini, debo decir que tiene un gran potencial – Sirius fulminó a su amigo con la mirada por breves segundos antes de volver a mirar intensamente a la joven que sonreía antes las palabras del Raven.

- No querías que ella saliese con chicos, que estaba muy sola, pues ahora se le presentó la oportunidad, lo que sucede es que estas celoso. – Remus se reía divertido de su amigo, pero luego se fijó que el raven no había ido solo, había otro chico que estaba sentado al lado de Allison conversando animadamente, eso logró que se le quitase el hambre y en su interior creciera un sentimiento desagradable – ¿y ese otro que pretende? – mirando con furia al chico que tomaba la mano de All, mientras la pelirroja reía divertida.

- Con que yo era el celoso, Lunático – Sirius reía satisfecho ante la reacción de su amigo.

- Creo que se les adelantaron chicos – James no paraba de reírse

- No te alegres mucho, que tú irás con Alice "hija de papá" Dagget, eso sin contar las ganas que te tiene, hay que ver como te escapas de esta. – A James se le cortó la risa rápidamente, y lo reemplazo por una mirada irónica.

Por su parte las chicas subieron a su habitación, entre risas comentaban lo sucedido, para cuando llegaron a su cuarto.

- Viste la cara del pobre Amos cuando le pidió ir al baile, pensé que se desmayaría o vomitaría. – dijo entre risas Allie

- No seas mala con él, sólo estaba algo nervioso – rebatió la castaña.

- Tienes que admitir que fue algo gracioso, pero tierno – declaró Lily.

- Sí, lo fue, no pensé que el fuese a invitarme.

- Yo lo sabía – admitió Allie – pero no podía decírtelo. Le gustas

- Le gusto?, no creo

- No seas tonta, claro que le gustas – reafirmó la pelirroja. Ashley se ruborizó, sus amigas rieron.

- No se rían – dijo antes de cambiar el tema - con que Brian Mc Clean era el que te invito a la fiesta, te lo tenías guardadito¿desde cuando le hablas?

- Lo conocí un día después de las torturas, perdón de los entrenamientos de James, a ellos les tocaba entrenar después de nosotros.

- Uhhh romance en los vestidores de la cancha – Allie le lanzó una almohada a Lily, la que le llegó en el brazo, ella le respondió con una mueca divertida.

Un sonido las hizo callar, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta y era tarde.

- ¿Quién será? Creía que todos estarían dormidos a esta hora.

- Con sus risas seguro nadie podía dormir

- Tú también estabas riéndote Ash

- Sin hacer escándalo – dijo sonriendo, Allie le sacó la lengua antes de pararse a abrir la puerta. – Sirius¿Qué haces aquí?

El merodeador estaba apoyado en la pared, miró a Allison y sonrió, mientras en el interior de la habitación una castaña palidecía.

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·

_Y Bien, aquí concluye el capitulo 7, pero ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente, así que no creo que tarde tanto en actualizar. _

_Gracias por Leer _

_Besos. _


	8. Baile de Halloween Primera Parte

_Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni hablo el inglés correctamente y mucho menos con ese acento británico encantador, no he creado la famosísima saga de libros de Harry Potter, por tanto supongo que se han dado cuenta que No soy J.K.Rowling, y que todos los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a ella, así que no me demanden.._

**Capítul****o 8: Baile de Halloween Primera parte.**

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba aún iluminada, y la chimenea contenía los restos de aquel fuego que se extinguía sin remedio.

La quietud del lugar se mantenía intacta, aún cuando dos jóvenes se encontraban allí, en un silencio tenso e incomodo, llevaban cerca de 10 minutos así.

Ashley se sentía inquieta y afectada, él no hablaba, la había ido a buscar a su habitación siendo tarde ya, pero no decía ni una sola palabra y eso sólo lograba enloquecerla.

Sirius por su parte no se sentía mucho mejor, minutos atrás mientras miraba el techo de su habitación había sentido el impulso de verla y hablarle, y se dejó llevar por eso, pero al llegar a su habitación, se dio cuenta que no había pensado en que decirle, había muchas cosas que quería saber, quería una explicación de porque había estado hablando con aquel chico en la cena, ¿iría ella con él al baile? ¿Por qué esa situación le molestaba tanto?.

El merodeador alzó la mirada para ver a su amiga, sentada en el sillón central de la sala, esperando que él dijese lo que había ido a hablar con ella, se veía nerviosa, ¿Qué le sucederá?.

- Sirius, es tarde, dime lo que sea que querías decirme, supongo que es importante como para sacarme de mi habitación a estas horas – dijo la castaña mirando su reloj que marcaba las 1.30 am.

- Yo – Sirius se pasó una mano por su cabello, visiblemente alterado por la situación – hace días que no te veía

- Pero no creo que haya sido para eso que me fuiste a buscar, ¿o sí?

- No, la verdad yo quería saber si te encontrabas bien, desde lo de la apuesta que no hablamos, de hecho te he visto poco, ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

- No, no lo estoy, ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría que estarlo? – dijo algo irritada por tener que contestar preguntas respecto de su situación actual con él, sabía que lo había evitado cada vez que lo veía, y que trataba de no encontrarse con él, ¿pero era necesario hacer preguntas? Porque no se sentía capaz de responderlas, al menos no con sinceridad.

- No, sólo has estado extraña, es más te vi conversando con Diggory, no sabía que fuesen amigos – al fin había llegado al punto que quería de verdad tratar el merodeador.

- Ahhh, pues sí, he estado conversando con él, no es nada fuera del otro mundo, sólo me ha pedido ir al baile con él – dijo Ash sin darle mucha importancia, sabía que al merodeador eso no le importaba.

- ¿Qué? – dijo exaltado, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que ella fuese con aquel Raven al baile?, pronto logró convencerse a si mismo de que le preocupaba que su amiga fuese herida por alguien, era su deber cuidarla, sí, ese era el verdadero motivo.

- Eso, que iré al baile con Amos, me lo ha pedido hoy en la cena, y he aceptado, vamos Black, que eso no es muy relevante, no implica ninguna conducta extraña de mi parte.

- Pues es extraño verte con ese chico, y ahora dices que irás al baile con él, no sé, hasta ahora no te conocía esa faceta.

- ¿Qué faceta?

- Esa, la de conquistadora de chicos – contesto algo molesto, como si ella no tenía porque comportarse así, parecía incluso una acusación.

- Que tonterías dices, Black. Yo no estoy tratando de conquistar a nadie, ni me interesa – eso inconcientemente logró relajar a Sirius, que no dejaba de mirarla intensamente. – hay muchas cosas de mi que no conoces, hasta hace poco me preguntaste porque no había salido con nadie – Ashley bajo un poco la mirada, algo avergonzada – y tienes razón, no le he dado gran importancia, pero creo que tienes razón. – Sirius la miraba expectante, ¿que quería decir con todo eso?

- ¿En qué tengo razón?

- En que debo salir con más chicos, conocer a otras personas, he pasado mucho tiempo sola.

- ¿Sola? Pero si tienes a Lily y Allison, ellas no se te despegan por nada y también me tienes a mí. – dijo señalándose a si mismo, y recriminándose mentalmente haberle hecho notar esa soledad a su amiga.

- No me refiero a eso, hablo de estar sin pareja, de un novio, Sirius, y en eso ni las chicas ni tú pueden ayudarme – golpe bajo para el merodeador, ni siquiera lo vio venir, pero dolía más de lo que quisiese. – necesito de alguien que me quiera, y me vea más que como amiga.

- ¿Por qué necesitas eso? – dijo molesto Sirius – hay muchas chicas sin novio, y no por eso lo están buscando.

- Supongo que por la misma razón que tú tienes romances casi a diario con una chica diferente cada vez – Sirius sintió que estómago se le revolvía con esa declaración, ¿Ella quería tener una aventura con alguien por las mismas razones que él? Eso no era nada bueno. Por su parte Ash se sentía molesta por tener que darle tantas explicaciones, en verdad lo que más le molestaba era que él estuviese haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, como si ella no pudiese comportarse como una mujer normal y tener ganas de que alguien sea más que su amigo, pero claro, él podía estar con todo Hogwarts, eso no era malo.

- Me estas diciendo que quieres ser como una de mis citas, andar con uno y con otro, tener algún tipo de encuentro romántico en un closet y luego andar colgada de un chico que no esta realmente interesado en ti ¿Eso quieres? – al parecer el filtro que se encargaba de que Sirius no dijese cosas como esta a su amiga se había dañado enormemente. Ashley lo miró indignada, ¿cómo es posible que piense algo así de mí? Compararme con una de las babosas que andan besando el piso que él toca, es que ¿acaso se ha olvidado de todo lo que la conocía?

- No digas estupideces Black, jamás querría ser como una de las tantas con las que te revuelcas, mi dignidad no me deja ser así de patética, jamás me comportaría como esas locas que besan el piso por el que caminas, es simplemente denigrante, y si voy a tener un encuentro romántico con alguien no sería en un closet escondida y mucho menos con alguien que se interesa menos por mí que por su propia ropa. Cuando he dicho que quería tener un novio, me refería a alguien que no me cambiase al otro día por otra, alguien capaz de enamorarse de mí. – Ashley temblaba de rabia, su mejor amigo la estaba comparando con una cualquiera, sin contar el hecho de que estaba enamorada de él, eso sólo lograba herirla más aún, porque aunque no quería creerlo así, sabía que él jamás podría amarla como ella le amaba a él. Por su parte Sirius se sentía ofendido y molesto, Ash había dicho lo que pensaba de él y su estilo de vida, sabía que era un error compararla con alguna de sus citas, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que ella estuviese comportándose así, con alguien que no fuese él, aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

- ¿con que eso es lo que piensas de mí?

- Sí – dijo mirándolo fijamente – no puedes negarme que te comportas como un idiota con las mujeres, y desde ya te lo digo Black, yo jamás seré como una de ellas, y sí, voy a salir con Amos, y le daré la oportunidad que se merece y me daré a mi misma la oportunidad de enamorarme de alguien que no sea un tonto. – dicho esto se levantó y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Sirius la observó, tratando de entender sus palabras. Ella iría al baile con Diggory, y eso sólo le dejaba una sensación amarga al merodeador.

Cuando finalmente Ashley llegó a su cuarto con un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho.

Allison y Lily la esperaban ansiosas, al verla llegar en tal estado intercambiaron miradas suspicaces y se apresuraron a hablar.

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Ashley las observó como recién notando que sus amigas estaban ahí, no podía hablar, pero sabía que las chicas esperaban su respuesta.

- Sucedió que Sirius Black es un desgraciado sin corazón.

Sin decir más, se dirigió a su cama y evito ver la mirada de "Cuéntanos algo que no sepamos" que sus amigas intercambiaron.

Pero es que como podía realmente ella saberlo, él nunca se había comportado así con ella y dolía más de lo que debería.

&·&·&

El día del baile llegó pronto, pero Allison tenía muchas otras cosas en que pensar, por ejemplo sus confusos sentimientos.

La verdad es que tenía un revoltijo en la cabeza.

Por un lado estaba James Potter y esa extraña atracción que sentía hacia él. Verlo en cada entrenamiento con esa actitud fuerte, masculina y poderosa. Era verlo y sentir un vuelco en el estomago. Pero él era de Lily, aunque ella no reconociese sus sentimientos, Allison sabía perfectamente que había mucho más bajo esa fachada de indiferencia de la pelirroja, pero James le inspiraba cosas que no entendía y que finalmente le llevaron a regalarle aquella escoba.

Por otro lado estaba otro merodeador, uno más tranquilo, más misterioso, sin embargo bajo esa imagen de niño bueno había algo peligroso en sus ojos dorados, algo que la hacia estremecerse cada vez que él la miraba como si esa mirada casi lobuna fuese sólo la punta del iceberg y ella caminase inevitablemente hacia un riesgoso precipicio donde sólo valía la pena lanzarse si él saltaba a su lado.

Y finalmente, por otra parte, estaba su pareja de baile, Brian Mc Clean, golpeador y capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, era casi obvio que él estaba interesado en ella, cosa que sin duda no era seguro con los otros dos, es más era casi imposible que Potter se fijase en ella, porque él sólo tenia ojos para su amiga Lily, en cuanto a Lupin, con él… con él nunca se sabía que pensar.

Allison seguía sobrevolando el campo de quidditch, no era tiempo de entrenamientos pero volar le hacía sentirse más liviana, como si los problemas se quedasen en la tierra y ella pudiese verlos desde el cielo.

Finalmente decidió que era hora de bajar a la realidad, aunque igual de confusa se sentía al menos más tranquila.

&·&·&

- ¿y bien, Canuto? ¿Qué tal tu conversación con Ash ayer? – preguntó James sentándose en el borde de la cama con el pelo aún más revuelto y vestido sólo con su pantalón de pijama.

- No me lo menciones – dijo de mal humor Sirius

- Supongo que fuiste sutil y no la comparaste con ninguna de tus citas – dijo Remus mientras salía del baño con unos jeans, una toalla alrededor del cuello y el pelo aún mojado después de la ducha. Sirius lo miró molesto.

- ¿Irá con Diggory al baile?

- Sí – gruñó mientras sus ojos de plata brillaban intensamente.

- Veo que eso no te hace muy feliz – filosofó Remus mientras buscaba una camiseta en su armario.

- Y a ti no te hace muy feliz que Leigh vaya al maldito baile con Mc Clean ¿o sí, Lunático? – Remus lo fulminó con sus ojos dorados que parecían llamas ardiendo al recordar lo del famoso baile.

- Bien, entonces soy feliz de saber que ninguno de nosotros disfrutara de este estúpido baile.

- Pero tú vas cagado, Cornamenta. Por lo menos ninguno de nosotros tiene que salir con esa loca fanática de tu anatomía, sinceramente amigo te compadezco – dijo Sirius levantándose y dando palmadas en el hombro de James, algo más animado de saber que él no era el que más mal estaba. Luego se dirigió al baño.

- Esta será una noche muy larga – suspiró derrotado James desordenándose el pelo.

- Para algunos más que otros – dijo sonriendo malévolo Remus, a lo que James le lanzó una almohada que Remus no alcanzó a evadir.

&·&·&

Las horas pasaron frenéticamente para algunos y amargamente lentas para otros, pero finalmente la hora del baile llegó, la sala común de gryffindor estaba atiborrada de alumnos esperando a sus parejas y otros salían a buscarlas.

En los sillones se encontraban los merodeadores esperando a sus parejas, al menos dos de ellos porque James estaba haciendo hora para no llegar a tiempo a su cita o simplemente no llegar.

Las túnicas de gala que vestían resaltaban su físico bien moldeado por las escapadas nocturnas y el quidditch.

- Te digo Canuto, que podrías reemplazar a Brand como golpeador, desde que esa Bludger le desencajó la clavícula no ha podido batear bien.

- Sólo si me pasas tu escoba nueva para jugar – dijo malicioso Sirius.

- Entonces, tú deberías asistir a la sesión de tortura con Daguett, porque estoy a punto de devolverle su escoba y conservar mi dignidad.

- Conociendo a esa loca, tu dignidad no será lo único que tendrás que intentar conservar, porque esa mujer te mira con más hambre que Lunático en luna llena.

- Eh! No me ofendas – respondió Remus integrándose a la conversación.

Finalmente dos jóvenes de Gryffindor se acercaron a los chicos.

- Ya estamos listas – dijeron a coro ambas amigas.

- Vaya, finalmente.

- Sirius, Cariño. ¿Te gusta como me veo? – preguntó una rubia joven, de cabello largo y liso, que además lucía unos ojos azul cielo y una boca prometedora, que vestía un traje de gala negro con ribetes dorados completamente ajustado a su esbelta figura.

- Sí, nena te ves bien – dijo fijando su vista justo en una de las tres jóvenes que bajaban por la escalera, Ashley se veía más hermosa y sexy de lo que la había visto nunca, con un vestido azul brillante, como cuando el sol resplandece sobre el mar, con un escote demasiado grande para gusto de Sirius, sobre todo porque no era el quien bailaría con ella, su cabello recogido en un peinado casual y elegante. Un fuego inexplicable quemaba su estomago y no podía entender muy bien el porque.

Jesse Bart, la pareja de Sirius se acercó y rodeó el cuello del merodeador con sus brazos, logrando que él fijase la mirada en ella, aunque él de reojo vio a su amiga mirarlo molesta.

- Que bueno que te haya gustado – dijo la rubia besándole con un leve roce en los labios para no perder el carmín de sus labios.

- ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo me veo, Remus? - dijo Brittany Randal, igual de rubia que su amiga de ojos verdes y esbelta figura, que vestía un traje rojo sumamente escotado.

- Eh, si, bien – dijo casi sin mirarla Remus.

- Con todo lo que han tardado en bajar es una suerte que no se vean tan mal – dijo James a Sirius en un susurro que sólo él alcanzó a oír y que lo hizo reír.

En tanto, ni James ni Remus habían podido dejar de mirar a Lily y Allie, quienes no necesitaban tanto escote para verse extremadamente sensuales.

Lily lucía un vestido blanco ligeramente brillante con un corte diagonal en la caída del vestido que ofrecía la interesante oportunidad de ver sus piernas torneadas, además de su espalda desnuda.

Allie por su parte optó por un vestido verde con tonos dorados que resaltaban bajo la luz, al igual que sus ojos, un escote en corazón y la falda tenía un corte hasta medio muslo.

Sin embargo, James logró disimular, no quería caer el mismo de siempre, evitó mirar a Lily directamente y se tragó sus ganas de acercarse y decirle algo incitante.

Remus luchaba contra su pareja para que le dejase respirar, porque esta no le soltaba el cuello. Mala fue la idea de dejar que Sirius le consiguiese una pareja para el baile, cuando ni siquiera tenía ganas de asistir.

Las chicas salieron de la sala común con un montón de sentimientos encontrados, Lily se sentía molesta porque James ni siquiera la había mirado, aunque jamás lo fuese a admitir públicamente, Ash estaba furiosa por la nueva pareja de Sirius y por como ella se le colgaba del cuello y le besaba, y finalmente Allison se sintió un poco ofendida por la actitud de Remus, que cuando hablaba con ella resultaba ser casi una tarea titánica, pero para abrazar a esa chica era rapidísimo.

Cuando finalmente Sirius y Remus lograron soltarse del abrazo de Jesse y Brittany, salieron de la sala común seguidos de un James que caminaba como si fuese a cumplir su condena a la orca.

El gran salón estaba espectacular, había pequeñas mesas adornadas con una calabaza sonriente que se iluminaba cuando alguien se sentaba en las mesas. La pista de baile estaba cubierta de pequeñas velas que flotaban a dos metros de suelo y que se encendían y apagaban al compás de la música, uno que otro murciélago y los fantasmas de un lado a otro, el cielo estaba inusualmente despejado y las estrellas observaban centellantes la fiesta de halloween.

Los merodeadores y dos de sus parejas llegaron finalmente a la puerta, allí rodeada de amigas fascinadas porque la "líder del club de fans" tendría una noche con James Potter; se encontraba Alice, con un vestido dorado demasiado escotado y demasiado corto para ella, James se limitó a rodar los ojos y armarse de paciencia, con un poco de suerte el ponche estaría lo suficientemente fuerte como para olvidar este momento.

- James, al fin llegas, te has tardado bastante cariño, pero no importa ya estas aquí – dijo colgándose del brazo del merodeador y mirando con superioridad a sus amigas que la observaban extasiadas.

- Si, como sea, entremos – Los tres chicos se sentaron en una mesa que se les antojo pequeña.

&·&·&·

En el otro lado del salón, las chicas se sentaban con sus respectivas parejas en la mesa, Max parecía molesto por no poder sentarse con sus compañeros de Slytherin, pero era una decisión en la cual Lily no iba a desistir, ella se sentaría con sus amigas aunque tuviese que hacerlo sola.

- No está tan mal como pensabas, Lily. De hecho este año se han esmerado en la decoración. – dijo Allie mirando a su alrededor.

- Yo creo que es una pena que no hayan tomado en cuenta los consejos decorativos del Barón Sangriento como el año pasado – respondió Ashley.

- ¿De verdad te gustó la decoración de esa fiesta? – preguntó Amos alarmado mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de Ashley.

- Por supuesto que no, Amos, de hecho, si mal no recuerdo, Ash estuvo a punto de desmayarse al ver los cuerpos decapitados – dijo Lily riendo.

- Parecían muy reales – se sonrojó.

- ¿Habían fiestas como esta en Durmstrang? – preguntó Allie a Max.

- Sí, pero son más elegantes, esta parece más una fiesta de disfraces – dijo mirando con indiferencia el salón y evidentemente aburrido.

- ¿Y qué te trajo a estudiar a Hogwarts? – preguntó Brian algo altanero.

- La verdad me vi obligado a venir, mis padres fueron trasladados a Londres y me han hecho estudiar aquí.

- ¿Pero te ha gustado Hogwarts? – pregunto tímido Amos.

- Tiene de todo un poco, la verdad hay cosas que me agradan y otras que no, pero estando Lily aquí no hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar. Sin embargo, creo que el quidditch es bastante mejor en Durmstrang.

- ¿A si? Y como lo hacen para equilibrarse en las escobas con esos tremendos abrigos de topo que usan – respondió picado Brian.

- Pues bastante mejor que aquí, considerando que ustedes apenas puedes estar sobre una escoba – dijo altanero Max.

- Bien, ya esta, no hablemos de deportes porque ya sabemos que no nos llevará a buen puerto. – dijo conciliadora Ash, notando que Allie iba a responderle a Max.

- ¿Te parece si bailamos? – dijo Allie molesta a Brian.

- Sí, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí – respondió el Golpeador de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Qui..ieres bailar? – dijo un sonrojado Amos a Ashley.

- Claro – respondió la castaña tomando la mano que su pareja le tendía para ayudarla a pararse de la silla.

Cuando todos se habían levantado de la mesa, Lily se volvió furiosa hacia Max.

- ¿Qué diablos te sucede? – dijo molesta.

- Te dije que nos sentásemos con mis amigos, no me caen nada bien las parejas de tus amigas.

- ¿Ah, sí? Y a ti, ¿Quién te cae bien? Porque desde que llegaste a Hogwarts sólo te has quejado de todo y de todos, no sé como es que te has hecho esos amigos, pero ya te he dicho que yo estaré sentada con mis amigas, si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo, y si te quedarás trata de hacer que mis amigas no tengan que alejarse por tu poca simpatía.

- Lily…

- No, me da igual lo que quieras decirme, ya has logrado amargarme la fiesta – dijo Lily levantándose y alejándose entre el tumulto de gente que se encontraba bailando.

&·&·&·&·&·

- Yo he estado 3 veces en Sudamerica y es impresionante, tiene lugares que estoy segura que no se imaginarían, ¿alguno de ustedes la conoce?

- No!! – dijeron a la vez los tres merodeadores, intentando que Alice se callase un instante, llevaba más de media hora hablando de sus vacaciones y ellos estaban apunto de acriminarse con ella. James, para evitar seguir torturando a sus amigos le propuso ir a bailar a su pareja.

- Finalmente se fue, que chica tan habladora – dijo Jesse acercándose al rostro de Sirius mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano. – y bien, ¿Cuándo iremos a bailar nosotros?

- Nena, déjame disfrutar unos instantes de la paz y tranquilidad que hay en estos momentos, en un rato bailamos.

- Esta bien, nosotras nos vamos al baño – molesta Jesse intentó separar a Brittany de su acaramelada conversación con Remus – Brit, vamos, Brit!!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? – dijo despegándose de una ahogado Remus.

- Vamos al baño.

- Esta bien – se levantó de las piernas de su pareja donde hace 15 minutos estaba sentada cuando pilló desprevenido al merodeador de ojos dorados – ya volvemos cariño.

Sirius y Remus las observaron alejarse, mientras se acomodaban en la silla.

- Yo… yo creo – dijo Remus intentando recuperar el aire perdido – que tenemos que alejarnos de esta mesa lo antes posible, antes de que ellas vuelvan.

- Bien dicho, Lunático, porque si vuelven probablemente no puedas volver a respirar.

Ambos se levantaron con agilidad y se acercaron al mesón donde se encontraban variadas cosas para comer y beber.

- ¿Crees que debemos ir a rescatar a James?

- No, si se nota que lo esta disfrutando – respondió Sirius riendo mientras observaba a su amigo bailando con cara de fastidio e intentando sacar las manos de Alice de su propio cuello.

- Si, tienes razón se ve entretenido – dijo Remus riendo.

&·&·&

* * *

_Hola, Hola._

_Sé que me he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero es que no es mi culpa!!_

_Bueno, sí lo es, pero el capítulo ya esta, el siguiente va encaminado, no sé cuanto tardaré en subirlo, esperemos que mi Muso vuelva y con ello mis ganas de escribir._

_De momento, les dejo este capítulo, que espero hayan disfrutado y hayan leído lentamente :P_

_Aún así, siempre pueden hacerme llegar sus inquietudes, molestias, reclamos y acusaciones, por mi demora, o porque el cap era muy corto, o por lo que uds quieran, siempre es bueno saber de uds y de lo que piensan al respecto. Y como estoy falta de motivaciones, también se aceptan sugerencias al respecto._

_Me despido. Besos y Hasta la Próxima._

_Jaqui_


End file.
